


All At Sea

by lovealways21



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovealways21/pseuds/lovealways21
Summary: Forget, relax, have fun. That's all Hayley plans to do when she takes her best friend on the cruise that she originally booked with her now ex. Meeting Elijah was never part of the plan. A best-friend who keeps disappearing on her, and a surprise unwanted guest weren't part of it either. When her vacation veers off course, Hayley has to decide if she wants to steer it back or not. AU/AH





	1. The Cruise

"I was thinking about staying with Sam again tonight."

Hayley sighed, shaking her head, as her best friend planned to ditch her for the fourth night in a row. In most cases, Hayley wouldn't mind Keelin staying at her girlfriend's place. But in this case, she was not thrilled. She'd never liked Sam. And she never would. Sam was not right for Keelin in any which way.

"Is that okay with you?"

Using her best fake "I am fine with it" voice, Hayley replied, "Of course, Keelin. It's okay with me."

"Are you sure?" Keelin wondered hesitantly. "You don't sound like you're okay with it."

Hayley chuckled half-heartedly. "Why wouldn't I be okay with you giving Sam a fourth chance?"

Keelin sighed. "Hayley..."

"What?" Hayley asked as she began pacing the living room out of frustration. "Can't I be worried about my best friend staying in a bad relationship?"

"Hayley, it's not..."

Hayley cut Keelin off immediately. "Don't you dare say it isn't a bad relationship," she warned her. "All she does is use you and you know it."

"You don't know her like I do, Hayley," Keelin insisted. "She's not using me."

"So then you're official again?"

Keelin was silent for a moment before answering, "Well, no... not exactly."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Aka she's using you," Hayley pointed out, walking over to the coffee table where the mail was. "You don't even love her, so why do you keep going back?" Hayley asked, genuinely curious as she picked up the mail and started going through it.

"I... I don't know," Keelin answered honestly. "Maybe it's due to the fact that I'm afraid of being alone."

"You are not alone," Hayley said, shaking her head. "You have me."

"It's not the same, Hayley."

Hayley frowned, throwing piece after piece of junk mail down onto the table. "You know it is okay to be single this day and age," Hayley pointed out. "I mean look at me, after Jack and I broke up there were many guys who wanted me, but I chose to stay single because I know I deserve more than to just be used."

"Yeah, I know, but..."

Coming upon the last piece of mail, Hayley's mind wandered off and she didn't catch the rest of Keelin's sentence.

"Oh my god!" Hayley exclaimed almost dropping her cell phone.

"What?!" Keelin asked, her voice conveying her concern, from the other end of the line.

As she stared at the piece of mail in her hand, a card, Hayley insisted, "You need to get home right now!"

"What? Why?" Keelin asked confused. "Is everything okay?

"Just do it!" Hayley demanded, rereading the card.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Hayley assured her. "Just get home, like yesterday!"

With that Hayley hung up the phone.

As she looked over the card again, Hayley felt herself panic. The date on it was two days from now. Between her break up and all else that had happened in the past few months, Hayley had completely forgotten the plans she had made a few months before everything went to shit.

Throwing the card down on the table, Hayley rushed to her bedroom. She had to be ready for when Keelin got there.

**~AllAtSea~**

"Hayley, where are you?" Keelin's voice echoed through the apartment as the sound of the door closing followed soon after. "And why are all of my suitcases out here in the living room?"

Hayley walked out of her bedroom, down the hall and into the living room. "Because you need to pack for a two week cruise."

Keelin raised an eyebrow, eyeing her friend curiously. "Wait. What?"

"Due to Jack and I's untimely break up, I had completely forgotten that we booked a cruise for this year," Hayley explained, rushing around the apartment collecting everything she needed to pack.

"What does this have to do with me?" Keelin wondered as she walked into the kitchen.

As she followed Keelin into the kitchen, Hayley told her, "The cruise was booked for two people. I can't go alone."

"Why not?" Keelin wondered, opening the fridge and pulling out a bottle of water.

Hayley guffawed. "I can't go on a cruise alone!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms and leaning back against the counter. "That would be so boring and just not worth it."

"You know I would go if I could, but Sam..."

Hayley huffed, rolling her eyes.

"Wait, is that why you want me to go?" Keelin questioned her, unscrewing the bottle cap. "To get me as far away from Sam as possible?"

Hayley's eyes widened. "What?! No! I wasn't even thinking about her."

"Are you sure because..."

Hayley cut her friend off. "I have more important things to think about right now than anything to do with your not actual girlfriend," Hayley snapped unintentionally. "Sorry. It's just that the cruise leaves in two freaking days!"

Keelin scrunched her eyes. "Then why are you in a rush today?"

Hayley smacked her forehead with her hand. "Because the cruise ship is docked in Miami."

Keelin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "Which means..."

Hayley nodded. "Since this is basically last minute, we won't be able to get a flight out so driving it is," Hayley informed her. "And it takes 12 hours to get there driving."

"We?" Keelin asked, cocking an eyebrow. "I still never said I would go with you."

As she pushed herself away from the counter, Hayley put on her best puppy dog face and then walked over to her friend. Keelin did her best to avoid eye contact. She knew what would happen if she caught sight of that look.

"Please, Keels," Hayley said with a smile. "It would mean a lot to me if you would be my plus one on the cruise."

Keelin sighed. "Hayley, I have things to do around here."

"Oh, come on, Keelin. You've been saying lately how you wish I'd revert back to my old fun self from before my break up," Hayley reminded her. "Maybe these two weeks at sea will be just what I need."

Hayley could pinpoint the exact moment when Keelin finally gave in to her pleas. Her shoulders slouched and she looked up at her with a defeated expression on her face.

"You said the cruise is two weeks?"

Hayley nodded her head, forcing herself not to jump up and down and squeal with excitement.

"Okay, fine. I will go." Keelin shook her head. "Who knows it could be a lot of fun."

Hayley threw her arms around her friend, pulling her into a hug. "I knew you'd eventually see it my way!" she exclaimed. "The next two weeks will be amazing."

"They better be," Keelin replied, hugging her back.

Pulling away moments later and turning to leave the kitchen, Hayley said, "We need to pack and get some sleep so we can leave first thing in the morning."

Keelin sighed as she followed Hayley out into the living area.

"And this will be a good time to get you away from Sam, too," Hayley said quietly, smirking.

"I heard that!" Keelin called after her. "And I knew it!"

Hayley shrugged. "You'll thank me later," Hayley said in a sing song voice. "And no take backs!"

"Whatever," Keelin replied; Hayley could imagine her rolling her eyes as she said it. "Hey, you know what? I was just thinking..."

"Thinking what?" Hayley asked, turning her head to look at Keelin.

Keelin smirked. "Wouldn't it be ironic if you ended up falling for someone on this cruise that you were supposed to take with your ex?"

Eyes wide, Hayley shrieked, "Seriously, Keelin?! Don't you even say that!"

Laughing, Keelin returned to the living room and grabbed her suitcases. "You have to admit that it would be pretty funny and definitely ironic."

"I am not going on the cruise to have a fling," Hayley told her friend adamantly. "I am just going to have fun and show Jack that I'm not letting his cheating ass get to me anymore."

"You go girl!" Keelin called back over her shoulder as she walked down the hall to her room, her suitcases in hand.

"Watch it happen now that she said it," Hayley thought to herself, retreating to her own room to finish packing.


	2. Cruise Vacation Fling

"Okay. Tell me again why you insisted on going the long way around." Hayley huffed, dragging her suitcase behind her down the long hallway.

Keelin shrugged her shoulders as she turned to Hayley, proceeding to walk backwards down the hall. "Why else? I wanted to check out the entire deck."

"We could have done that after we put our luggage in the room," Hayley deadpanned.

"Oh, stop being a baby," Keelin said, waving a hand in a dismissive manner.

"I'm not being a baby. I'm being logical," Hayley replied. "And you should watch where you're going," she warned her.

Keelin squinted her eyes as she turned around and collided with a semi hard surface.

Hayley bit her tongue to keep from laughing and instead said, "I told you so."

Keelin proceeded to give Hayley the finger behind her back at the same time that she apologized to the woman she'd run into.

Hayley chuckled in response, shaking her head at her friend's childish antics.

"I apologize for not paying attention to where I was walking. I..."

Catching sight of the guy that was with the woman, Hayley tuned out the rest of what Keelin was saying. As inappropriate as it probably was for her to do, Hayley found herself eyeing the man up and down. He wore a suit with the top few buttons of his coat jacket unbuttoned, a white shirt peaking out. He looked so out of place for being on vacation on a cruise ship.

Hayley felt her face heat up when she trailed her gaze back up to his face, finding him staring right back at her. Her heart began to beat a faster as the heat coursed through her. Great. Not even ten minutes on the ship and she'd already made herself look the part of a fool.

Breaking eye contact, Hayley pushed her way by them to get to her room. "Let's go put our luggage in the room, Keelin."

"Right."

Keelin was coming up behind her a few moments later.

"This is going to be a great two weeks," Keelin whispered.

"I'm sure it will be."

Unlocking the door, Hayley pushed it open and walked inside.

"Holy shit!" Keelin exclaimed. "Look at the size of this room!"

Placing her bags down, Hayley turned to her friend. "I know, right?! Jackass paid for it, and we're gonna reap the benefits of us being here instead!"

"I am so glad that I came!" Keelin squealed. "Heck, I'm fine with not even leaving the room this whole cruise."

Hayley smirked. "Check the balcony."

"What? Why?" Keelin asked, running over to the door. "Oh my god! That entire balcony is ours?!"

"Yep," Hayley answered, crossing her arms as she made her way over to Keelin. "Hot tub and all."

Keelin gasped, turning her head to look at her. "Wait! There's a hot tub?!"

Before Hayley could reply, Keelin threw the door open and ran out onto the balcony. "I'm never leaving this room," she insisted. "For the next two weeks, this room is home. We'll just have to order room service, or you'll have to bring me food back."

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "Be my guest. You can find me living it up at the pool and getting a tan."

"Oh, well... I'll leave the room for that at least," Keelin said, going back inside to unpack her bags.

"Thought so."

"Thank god I let you talk me into coming here. I would've been missing so freaking much."

"You're welcome."

Keelin rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

Hayley grinned in return.

"Umm... this is most definitely not my bag," Keelin pointed out, turning to face Hayley while holding up a piece of clothing that without a doubt belonged to a man.

Hayley put a hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "You must've grabbed the wrong bag in the hall."

"I guess so," Keelin agreed, putting the clothing back into the bag and zipping it up.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "But how did you grab his when you were standing by the girl?"

"Freya," Keelin said quickly.

"Huh?"

"The girl's name is Freya," Keelin answered; of course she would've gotten the girl's name. Then Keeling shrugged before changing the subject by answering Hayley's previous question. "And I have absolutely no idea how I grabbed his."

"You sure about that?" Hayley questioned, not believing Keelin; she knew her friend well enough to know when she was keeping something from her.

"I am 110% sure."

Hayley squinted her eyes, but decided not to question Keelin further for now. "Well, if you want... I can take the luggage to them," Hayley offered.

It was Keelin's turn to be on the offensive. "How do you know what room they're in?"

Hayley shrugged. "I'll figure it out," she answered quickly, grabbing the bag and rushing out of the room; there was no way she was going to admit to Keelin that she'd secretly watched to see what room they'd gone into. She wasn't a creeper. She _wasn't_.

Making her way down the long hallway, Hayley didn't stop until she was standing in front of the guy's door. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand up and knocked. She waited as patiently as she could, shifting from one foot to the other. The door opened a few moments later.

"Umm... hi. Uhh... It seems my friend grabbed your luggage by mistake," Hayley said, nodding her head towards the luggage in question. Upon seeing the questioning look on the guys face, Hayley shook her head. "Don't ask me how because I don't know."

The guy chuckled. "Alright then. I won't ask."

Hayley smiled as she handed the bag to him. "Thank you."

"I'll go get your friends," the guy said, turning to go back into the room.

He came back moments later. "Here you go."

Hayley felt her cheeks heat up when her hand brushed his as she took the bag and made sure to look anywhere but at him. "Oh, thank you umm... sir."

"Elijah."

Hayley looked up. "Huh?"

"My name is Elijah."

"Oh, right. Sorry," Hayley said, embarrassment coursing right through her. "I'm Hayley."

Elijah grinned. "It's nice to meet you, Hayley."

"You, too, Elijah."

"Did you get my bag back yet?" a voice called from down the hall.

Both Hayley and Elijah turned towards the direction of the voice.

"Here," Hayley said, reaching out to hand the bag over.

Keelin stopped next to her and took it. "Oh, good. Now I can finish unpacking."

"Nice to see you again already, Elijah." Keelin smirked. "So sorry about the luggage mix up."

Hayley rolled her eyes. " _Sure you are,_ " she thought to herself.

"I see you two have finally met," Keelin said, the look in her eyes filling Hayley in on so much; she'd purposely taken Elijah's bag to give Hayley and Elijah a reason to meet. Although, Hayley doubted that she'd actually known Hayley would offer to take the bag back. Or did she?

Hayley didn't get to contemplate for too long.

"Come on, Elijah," the girl who Hayley now knew as Freya said as she appeared next to Elijah in the doorway. "I want to go stand at the rail and watch as the ship leaves port."

Elijah turned to Freya. "You don't need me to hold your hand to do that."

Freya gave him a puppy dog face look in response. "Please. We're supposed to be spending more time together during the next two weeks." She grinned. "I say let's start now."

Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "Fine. I'll come with you."

Freya smirked triumphantly as she grabbed his arm. "Yes!"

"It was a pleasure meeting you both," Elijah said to Hayley and Keelin before being dragged away.

"You two as well," Hayley and Keelin responded together.

"That man is absolutely gorgeous!" Keelin exclaimed in a whisper as Elijah and Freya disappeared down the hall.

Hayley chuckled as she headed back to her and Keelin's room. "Go for it."

"I could, but I won't."

"Why not?" Hayley wondered, glancing at her.

Keelin smirked. "Because I'm not the only one who thinks he's absolutely gorgeous."

Hayley's eyes immediately grew wide. "What? Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw the way you were checking him out."

"I was not." Hayley argued, crossing her arms over her chest.

Rolling her eyes, Keelin deadpanned, "Okay, yeah. Sure."

Shaking her head, Hayley muttered under her breath, "Oh, whatever."

"But other than that, I'm more into Freya."

It was Hayley's turn to smirk as she asked, "Are you planning on having a cruise ship fling?"

Keelin ignored the question. "So do you think they are together?" she wondered. "Or brother and sister?"

Hayley shrugged. "Why don't you just go ask them?"

"Are you sure it's just me who wants to know?" Keelin chuckled.

"Shut up!" Hayley exclaimed, hip checking Keelin.

"We should go out there and watch as we leave port, too."

"You just want to find out if they're related or not."

"So what if I do?"

Hayley sighed. "Go put your bag in the room."

"Yay!"

**~AllAtSea~**

"Mind if we join you?" Keelin asked as they approached Freya and Elijah.

Freya turned her head towards, smiling a smile directed more at Keelin. Not that Hayley minded. She didn't want to get mixed up in whatever had already begun between her friend and the girl she'd met not even five minutes ago. If hooking up with Freya really was Keelin's idea of a good time, then Hayley wasn't going to stand in her way.

"Not at all," Freya replied.

Hayley and Keelin took their places at the rail, which somehow ended up with Keelin beside Freya and Hayley in between Freya and Elijah. Hayley didn't have time to dwell on that before Keelin's next words left her mouth.

"So are you two together? Or you know, are you brother and sister?"

Hayley gasped. "Keelin!"

"What?" She shrugged her shoulder. "I'm just curious."

Both Elijah and Freya laughed.

"It's not a problem," Freya assured her.

"We're siblings," Elijah responded to Keelin's question.

"That's good to know," Keelin commented happily.

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Hayley couldn't refrain from smiling to herself. So they were siblings? Hm. Now the question was whether or not they were both single or not. Being that Hayley wasn't as out there as Keelin was, that was one question she'd have to figure out the answer to later.

Leaning against the railing, Hayley allowed herself to momentarily drain out the voices around her. Taking in the sight of the glistening water down below and the feeling and whooshing sound of the wind faintly blowing, Hayley closed her eyes. For the next two weeks this would be the setting of her life; on a huge cruise ship surrounded by beautifully glistening and comforting water.

It made her wonder how differently she would feel had her original plans gone off without a hitch. Would she have even been out here to notice the water and the wind? Or would she have spent the entire cruise not leaving the room and instead staying in with Jack?

Hayley frowned at the thought of her ex. He had ruined everything. And she really didn't want him to ruin the cruise, too. But it was hard not to think about how the cruise would go if she were here with him instead of Keelin. Not that she would want to be at this point. If she was honest, the first half hour on the ship with Keelin was better than even five minutes probably would've been with Jack. He never really had been the life of the party.

A nudge on the left side of her broke her from her thoughts. When she turned her head she noticed that Freya and Keelin had traded places. Had she really been so into her thoughts that she hadn't noticed it before? Apparently so. Hayley raised an eyebrow upon seeing the expression on Keelin's face.

"You're thinking about him. Don't."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but closed it before any words came out.

"He doesn't deserve you. And he doesn't deserve to have the thrill of ruining your vacation."

With a nod of her head, Hayley agreed. "You're right."

"I know I am."

"Egotistical much?"

Keelin shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on the situation."

"So I think we should kick off our cruise with a few drinks," Freya suggested, interrupting Hayley and Keelin's banter.

Hayley looked over at her, noticing that she was staring past her at her brother.

"There are better things to do than drink."

Rolling her eyes, Freya replied, "Oh, come on, brother. You're on vacation! Live a little bit now, would you?"

Elijah sighed, shaking his head. "Fine then," he relented. "I guess I can as you put it, live a little bit for one night."

Freya grinned, clapping her hands together excitedly. "Great!" she exclaimed, turning her attention to Hayley and Keelin. "You two should join us."

Keelin smiled. "I'd be honored."

Hayley had to force back a snort. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed when Freya, Keelin, and Elijah all looked over at her. "Okay, fine. Why not? A drink or two won't hurt anything."

**~AllAtSea~**

"Just one more drink."

Hayley shook her head. "If I drink anymore, I will be passing over the line into drunk territory," Hayley explained to her less than cooperative friend. "But just because I don't want to drink anymore doesn't mean that you can't."

Keelin rolled her eyes. "Fine," she huffed, turning her attention back to Freya who apparently didn't mind drinking another drink.

"You know I think I'm going to call it a night," Hayley said, finishing off her current drink in one gulp.

"Okay. See you later," Keelin replied without turning around to look at her; she was much to preoccupied with her new crush.

Hayley shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Mind if I walk back to the rooms with you?" Elijah wondered, looking up at Hayley as she stood from the table.

Hayley offered him a smile. "No, not at all."

Elijah stood up after trying to get his sister's attention but failing. She and Keelin were both too caught up in each other.

"The whole room could clear out and neither of them would notice," Hayley joked, pushing her chair back under the table.

"It appears that way," Elijah agreed, cracking a smile.

"At least someone is enjoying their cruise so far."

"Two someones."

"Well aren't you captain technical," Hayley noted with a small grin as they left the bar.

Elijah shrugged. "It's the professor in me."

"You're a professor?"

"I am."

"I've always wondered what it'd be like to get with a professor."

Elijah abruptly stopped walking.

Slapping a hand over her mouth, Hayley gasped. "Did I just say that out loud?"

"You did."

"My bad. Apparently I didn't stop drinking soon enough," Hayley said, feeling her face flush with heat. "Throwing myself over that railing right now seems very tempting."

Elijah chuckled. "No need to take such extreme measures," he assured her. "I've heard much worse before. And from sober people. Not all women either."

Hayley laughed. "Is that so?"

"The things I could tell you that have been said to me by both sexes."

"I might have to let you tell me one day."

"I'd be happy to," he replied as they began walking again. "So how about you? What do you do?"

Hayley tilted her head to the side as she glanced over at him. "I only just met you not even a few hours ago. How do I know you're not some crazy person that I shouldn't be conversing with?"

Elijah chuckled in amusement.

"I'm being honest. For all I know you could end up being another Christian Grey. Good looking and charming, but then you start showing up at my work and expecting me to partake in some questionable sexual activities."

Elijah's amusement grew with every word that left Hayley's mouth.

"Do I seem like that kind of person?"

"A so called professor who never wears anything other than suits?" Hayley pretended to think about it for a while. "It could go either way."

"My sister has forced me to watch that movie with her on a few different occasions before and I can assure you, I'm a complete gentleman. I am not anything like Christian Grey," Elijah told here. "I mean, other than good looking and charming," he added teasingly.

It was Hayley's turn to be amused. An uncontrollable laugh tore from her throat. "I am pretty good at reading people. And I believe you," Hayley replied. "But still not enough to tell you all about myself yet."

With a nod, Elijah said, "Fair enough. We don't have to talk about you right now."

Hayley smiled. "So far you are proving to be a gentleman."

"I told you I was."

"That you did."

A particularly chilly breeze suddenly blew through the walkway, prompting Hayley to wrap her arms around herself. She didn't even pay any attention to what Elijah did next. It wasn't until he put his jacket around her that she realized he had taken it off.

"You did not have to do that," she said even as she pulled the jacket around herself.

"Have you already forgotten? I'm a gentleman."

Hayley grinned, glancing at him. "How do I know this isn't just a part of your plan?"

"You must really want me to turn out to be a bad guy."

Shaking her head, Hayley replied, "I never said that."

"But all of your words are implying it."

"Not on purpose," Hayley insisted. "It's just that one can't ever be too careful these days."

Elijah nodded. "You have a point there."

For the next half hour, they walked around the deck of the ship talking about this and that before deciding to call it a night for real. They took the elevator down to their deck and despite his room being before hers, Elijah walked her to hers.

"Thank you for the company." Hayley smiled. "And for walking me to my room."

"I'm a gentlemen," he reminded her. "It's what I do."

"But of course," Hayley teased. "So I'm sure I'll see you again tomorrow. Especially if Keelin and Freya get their way."

"I am sure of it as well."

"In that case, I guess it's until tomorrow," Hayley said, moving to unlock her door.

"Good night, Hayley," Elijah replied, smiling at her before he turned to head to his own room.

"Night, Elijah."

It wasn't until she was changing into her pajamas that she realized she'd never given him his jacket back.

**.~AllAtSea~**

Hayley groaned as she was shaken awake. She had fully expected for Keelin to wake her up, but actually having it happen annoyed her to no end. She had been having a particularly nice dream. And now she wasn't going to get to finish it.

"Seriously, Keelin?" Hayley muttered, looking over at the clock on the bedside table. "It's 4am."

Keelin ignored her friend. "I like her!"

"I figured that already." Hayley rolled her eyes. "You spent the whole evening..." She looked over at the clock again, wondering if she'd read the time wrong through her hazy eyes. Nope, still 4 am. "...and night with her."

Keelin bounced on the bed like a little kid. "No," she whined drunkenly. "I mean I _like_ her, _like_ her _!"_

That got Hayley's attention. She sat up in bed, propping herself against the wall behind her. "Like as more than a fling kind of like?" she questioned curiously.

Laughing, Keelin shook her head and positioned herself next to Hayley. "Well, not that much... yet."

Hayley sighed, glaring at her drunk friend. "Then what are you trying to tell me?"

"I mean I like her enough to not just hit it and quit."

Hayley snorted. "You should go tell her _exactly_ that."

"I've decided that I'm going all in with her and making her my CVF."

"That sounds like the name of a pharmacy," Hayley joked.

"It actually stands for Cruise Vacation Fling."

"And you know for a fact she's willing to go along with that?"

Keelin nodded. "She may have mentioned something about being on the look out for some fun during the next two weeks." She smirked. "And she also pressed her chest into my face."

Eyes widening, Hayley practically shrieked, "Wait, what?!"

"She definitely gave me a face full of her chest."

"Could it have been an accident or something?"

Keelin shook her head adamantly. "She could've easily reached around me to get what she was reaching for. But she instead chose to reach over me to get it."

Hayley chuckled. "Why am I not surprised that you've already found your vacationship?!"

Grinning mischievously, Keelin said. "Oh, well... I am not the only one who has."

"What are you talking about?" Hayley asked, confused.

"You know exactly what I am talking about." Keelin wiggled her eyebrows. "I saw you leave early with Elijah."

Hayley waved her off. "He offered to walk me back to the room since he was ready to go back to his," she explained. "That was it."

"For now."

Laying back down, Hayley rolled over to face away from Keelin. "Whatever," she muttered under her breath, closing her eyes. "So should I start planning my days without you in them?"

"Or with Elijah in them."

Hayley huffed. "Just shut up and go to sleep, Keelin."

"You want him! You so want him! You totally want him!" Keelin exclaimed in a sing song voice. "You can have your very own CVF!"

Reaching behind her, Hayley blindly hit Keelin wherever she could. "Sleep!"

Keelin's laughter was the last thing she heard before falling back to sleep that night.


	3. The Bet

"Hayley!" Keelin yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. "Let's go! Hurry up!"

Hayley swung open the bathroom door and glared at her friend. "What the hell is the hurry today, Keelin?" she asked. "We are only going to lay out by the pool."

"I want to get a good tan."

"It's only 11 in the morning right now," Hayley pointed out. "The sun will be out for at least another seven hours."

Keelin stood there contemplating something to say for a minute or two before finally turning and stomping away from the bathroom door. "Whatever. Just come on."

Hayley rolled her eyes and went back into the bathroom to change into her swimsuit, closing the door behind her.

"Something has to be having you in such a rush," Hayley called out to Keelin.

"It's nothing. I just want to go get a tan," Keelin insisted.

Hayley shook her head. "Yeah, right," she muttered to herself. "I bet it has something to do with Freya."

After the conversation Hayley had with Keelin last night, she was pretty sure that's what it was. As much as she loved her friend, Keelin could latch on to someone she liked pretty quickly and intensely. It's what happened with her and Sam. Speaking of Sam, it seemed like Keelin had already forgotten all about her. Maybe her being into Freya would be a good thing after all.

Hayley smiled to herself as she changed into her swimsuit. Yes, this could be a very good thing. From what Hayley knew of Freya so far, albeit only a day, Freya already seemed like a step up from Sam. So if hanging out with Freya would continue to turn Sam into an even more distant memory, then Hayley was fully on board with it.

"Okay. Ready," Hayley said once she was dressed, exiting the bathroom and grabbing her pool bag from by the door.

"Finally!" Keelin exclaimed, rushing past her friend towards the door. "I thought we'd never get to the pool," she called from already half way down the hall way.

Closing the room door behind her, Hayley laughed. "The pool is still going to be there no matter when we get to it. Even tomorrow."

"But we're going to be there now!"

Hayley laughed even more. That had completely gone over her friends head. Keelin truly was already on her way to being head over heels for Freya. Hayley wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She was no stranger to falling for someone quickly. But look where that ended up getting her. She could only hope that Keelin would have a better experience at it than she did.

**~AllAtSea~**

Hayley smirked as she and Keelin walked into the pool area. It was easy to spot Freya and Elijah. Well not without help. As soon as they'd entered the pool area, Freya was waving them over from where she and Elijah were sitting. So Hayley had been right about Freya being the reason for Keelin's rushing around so far today.

"Thank you for the invite." Hayley smiled as they made their way over. She was pretty sure she was correct in her assumption that Freya had invited them poolside. "Keelin's been rushing around all morning because she was thrilled at the idea of us spending the day with the two of you."

Keelin's eyes grew to the size of saucers. She reached beside her and smacked Hayley on the arm. Hayley just brushed it off and laughed upon seeing Keelin turn red with embarrassment.

"It's not like that," Keelin tried to explain.

Hayley stared at her, confused. So now she got shy. That was definitely weird. In all the years they'd known each other, Hayley had never seen Keelin get sigh like this. She was typically a very outgoing person no matter who she was around.

Shaking it off for now, Hayley turned her attention over to Elijah.

"Oh, so you are one of those types," she noted.

Putting the book in his hands down, he looked up at her. "What type?"

"The type who read at the pool instead of enjoying the sun and the water," she answered. "Is that not what library's are for?"

"My dear sister threw a fit when I told her I was going to spend the day in the library instead of out here with her."

Hayley nodded in understanding. "Keelin was being bossy earlier as well."

"Good to know I'm not the only one with a less than easy travel companion."

Hayley smiled, looking over at the two of them. "Not that it even matters," she pointed out, taking in the sight of Freya and Keelin once again in their own world. "We already don't even exist to them anymore."

"I'm not at all surprised."

Taking a seat in the lounger next to him, Hayley pulled a bottle of sunblock out of her bag.

"You probably never expected this to be how your cruise would go," Hayley said as she began applying the sunblock to the parts of her she could reach.

"If you're referring to having my sister ditch me for someone, then no," Elijah agreed. "Not this quick, at least."

"Honestly, I was hoping something like this would happen," Hayley admitted.

"How come, if you do not mind my asking."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hayley replied, "Let's just say that I'm not a big fan of her current... not girlfriend, but... eh, whatever that girl is to her right now."

"Considering she is _that girl_ instead of her actual name, I can tell just how much you're not a fan of her."

Hayley laughed. "I just... Keelin deserves better."

"Someone like my sister?"

Nodding, Hayley turned her head to look at him. "Yeah, someone like her. I literally know nothing about her at the moment, but she already acts better with Keelin than that girl ever did."

Elijah chuckled. "I'm sure I sound biased, but my sister is a good person."

"Normally I would say you do sound biased... so far though you've given me no reason to think something other than what you say."

Hayley frowned as she finished applying the sunblock to her front, but realized she couldn't reach her back. Turning towards Keelin, she sighed upon seeing Keelin already in the pool. And still occupied with Freya. What was she to do about her back now?

"Umm... Elijah," Hayley said, glancing at him.

"Yes?"

"Would it be weird to ask if you'd um..." She trailed off, trying to figure out the best way to approach what she was trying to ask of him.

Nodding his head towards the bottle in her hands, he asked, "Would you like me to apply that to your back for you?"

Hayley cracked a small smile. "Such a gentlemen of you to offer," she teased as she held out the bottle to him.

"Such a lady of you to give me an opportunity to offer," he teased back, a grin on his face as he took the bottle from her.

Turning back to face away from him, Hayley asked, "So does politeness run in your family?"

"Somewhat," Elijah answered as he gently began applying the sunblock to her back.

It took pretty much every single fiber in Hayley's being not to shiver at his touch. She bit her lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood. Hayley had known Elijah for less than 24 hours, reacting this way was not a smart idea. She needed to keep her composure as well as she could. But that was easier said than done.

Elijah's hands were like pure freaking magic. Someone putting sunblock on another person's back wasn't supposed to be anything sexual. But damn if Hayley wasn't having a hard time convincing her body of that. She, figuratively speaking, felt like she was going to burst into flames because of how hot Elijah's hands on her body was making her.

To distract herself, Hayley said, "I bet they'll hook up before the second week of the cruise even begins."

Elijah continued applying the sunblock as he replied, "Is that so?"

Hayley shook her head yes.

"Alright, well... in order to make things more interesting, I'll say during the second week of the cruise?"

Somewhat shocked, Hayley turned her head to look at him with a grin. "You sure about that?"

"I know my sister better than you do."

"Ah, that may be true... But I know my friend better than you do."

Elijah pondered it for a moment or two. "I'll stick with my decision."

Hayley shrugged. "Suit yourself."

"What's your wager?"

Raising an eyebrow, Hayley asked. "Say what?"

"Usually a bet comes with a wager," he pointed out.

"Oh, right," she said, nodding her head. "So this is a real bet then?"

"Did you think it wasn't?"

"I guess I don't know what I thought."

"Your wager?" he asked again.

With a smile, Hayley said, "You tell me yours first."

Elijah chuckled. "What are we in Kindergarten?" he asked jokingly.

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "You tell me yours or I don't tell you mine."

"Okay, fine," Elijah relented. "Dinner."

"Dinner?" Hayley asked, a hint of curiosity in her tone.

Elijah nodded. "You heard me."

Hayley smirked. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're trying to make us be like your sister and Keelin."

"Says the one who just had me put sunblock on her back," Elijah challenged.

"One, I don't want to get sunburn. Two, you offered."

"Yeah, sure," Elijah replied sarcastically.

"It's the truth," Hayley insisted, crossing her arms.

"Uh-huh," Elijah said clearly not believing her words. "So what's your wager?"

Hayley smirked mischievously. "You will find out _when_ I win."

Elijah was taken aback for a moment before he finally said, "That's not fair."

Laughing, Hayley told him, "I never told you that I was a fair person."

Elijah shook his head as a moment of silence fell between them.

"What counts as hooking up?" Hayley asked, breaking the silence.

Elijah stared at her with a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, does making out count as hooking up? Or do they have to go all the way?" she reiterated. "This way we will know who wins the bet?"

Elijah nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, right."

"So which is it?"

"I'm going on the record here and saying how uncomfortable I am all of a sudden and that I did not think this all the way through," Elijah said, blushing profusely.

Hayley would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him when he was embarrassed like this. Red suited him well.

"But, I guess in this case..." Elijah trailed off before taking a deep breath and quickly saying. "I say when they spend the night together."

Hayley laughed, clutching her stomach. "I would have never taken you as that kind of guy."

Elijah chuckled, shaking his head. "Making out doesn't always mean that it'll go any further than that," he pointed out.

"Now I definitely never assumed you would think that way."

Elijah grinned. "I am full of surprises."

Hayley grinned back. "I don't doubt you."

**~AllAtSea~**

"I'm so glad I came here with you," Keelin said giddily from where she sat on her bed cross-legged, flipping through the channels the ships TV's had; the TV's had quite a few good channels, the people in control of the ship definitely went all out to make their guests happy.

Hayley shook her head, laughing. "You've mentioned that at least a hundred times."

"Just to think I actually almost stayed with Sam."

Hayley looked up from rummaging through the dresser and stared at Keelin in the mirror. "If I'm not allowed to think about or say you know who's name, then you're not allowed to think about or say _her_ name."

Keelin dropped the remote, watching it bounce off the bed and onto the floor, opening her hands in a show of mock surrender. "Okay. Okay. Fair is fair."

"You're damn right it is!" Hayley grinned, returning to her previous task. "Ah-ha! Here we go," she said, finding the pair of jeans she had been searching for.

"Why does it matter what pair of jeans you wear?"

Hayley shrugged her shoulders.

A mischievous grin suddenly appeared on Keelin's face. "Wait a second... aren't those the jeans that show your ass off real good?"

"Pfft. What? No!"

"They are!" Keelin jumped up to settle on her knees. "You're hoping you run into Elijah aren't you?"

Closing the dresser drawer, Hayley turned to grab her chosen shirt off the bed. "No, I am not."

"That's your 'here is a tease of my cleavage" sweater!" Keelin exclaimed, jumping off the bed to run after her.

Hayley made it to the bathroom and slammed the door just as Keelin made it there.

"If that's not confirmation then I don't know what is." Keelin laughed.

Just then there was a knock at the room door.

"Maybe it's Elijah," Keelin teased, still laughing.

"Shut up!"

Hayley heard Keelin open the door and her laughing ceased. Before the person at the door even spoke, the sudden change in Keelin's tone when she greeted the person gave away the person's identity.

"Hey. What's up?"

"Elijah and I were wondering if you and Hayley wanted to go to dinner with us," Hayley heard Freya say.

"We were actually just about to go try to pick a place to eat," Keelin replied.

"Pick a place." Freya laughed. "Isn't it crazy how many restaurants this ship has?"

"Tell me about it. You'd think we were on land and in the city still."

"So you two will come?" Freya asked, her voice hopeful.

"Of course!" Keelin replied. "Believe it or not, Hayley's actually already preparing for..."

Hayley swung the door open, interrupting Keelin's train of thought.

"Okay, Keelin. Time for you to get yourself dressed," she told her, steering her towards the dresser. Then she turned back to address Freya. "We will come to your room in about half an hour and we can figure out where to eat."

Freya smiled. "Alright. Great. See you then."

Hayley returned the smile as Freya turned and made her way back down the hall to her room.

**~AllAtSea~**

"With each and every passing second, the bet gets deeper and deeper into my bag," Hayley noted with a smirk.

"There's still time," Elijah replied, placing his drink back on the table.

"Not that much more."

"We will see."

"So are you and I only here to keep each other company?" Hayley asked Elijah as they sat across from Keelin and Freya who were all into each other like the night before.

"It appears that way."

Picking up her glass, Hayley took a sip of her drink. "I feel oh so loved."

"Likewise."

"I guess it's for the best, though," Hayley said, turning her body towards him.

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "And how is that?"

Hayley smiled. "It gives us time to get more acquainted."

Nodding his head in agreement, Elijah replied, "Good point."

"Easy things first. Rapid fire."

"You do the honors."

"Okay. Favorite color?"

"Red."

"Red. Favorite animal?"

"Wolf.

"Wolf. Favorite liquor?"

"Whiskey."

"Whiskey. Favorite seafood?"

"Shrimp."

"Shrimp."

"Okay seriously? Either we really have a lot in common, or you're copying my answers!" Hayley exclaimed, feeling somewhat confused by their same answers. Could it be that they really were that much alike?

Elijah chuckled. "I assure you, I'm not copying your answers. They are mine, too."

Hayley shook her head, laughing. "What are the chances of this actually happening."

"It seems pretty they're good," Elijah answered rhetorically.

"It appears that Captain Obvious showed up tonight," Hayley teased.

"He has his moments."

"Clearly." Hayley laughed as she pushed her chair back and stood up. "Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go use the restroom. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here."

Hayley smiled as she turned and walked away. She could feel his eyes lingering on her as she walked, and purposely made a show of it... just not too much that he would easily know what she was doing. So maybe Keelin was right. Hayley had worn these jeans specifically cause her ass looked good in them. And she fully planned on hopefully being able to show it off to Elijah that night somehow.

**~AllAtSea~**

After taking care of her needs, Hayley washed her hands and then checked herself over in the mirror. Hayley looked over when she heard the bathroom door opened just in time to see Freya walk in. This was the first time that the two of them had ever been in the same room together alone.

"I am so glad I caught you," Freya said, walking over to stand next to her.

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you alone."

"About what?"

"Is Keelin seeing anybody?"

"No. Not officially," Hayley answered, crossing her arms. "Why are you interested?"

Freya grinned, leaning back against the counter. "I think we both already know the answer to that."

"I know. I just wanted to hear it from you."

"So she's not in any serious relationship or anything?" Freya asked, double checking.

Hayley laughed, shaking her head. "Serious, definitely not. Nothing serious at all."

"Good to hear," Freya said, pushing off of the counter and walking into one of the stalls.

"I'm surprised you two haven't talked about it already," Hayley said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"No, not yet. I wanted to make sure I wasn't stepping in on something I shouldn't first."

Hayley nodded. "Well that does make sense."

So they're both definitely interested in each other... there was no way in hell that she'd lose this bet. She'd better start thinking of her wager for when she won. Which was something she'd make sure she did sooner rather than later.

"And you're okay with anything that happens between you two to most likely not go on after the cruise is over?" Hayley asked, even though she knew this was something Keelin and Freya should talk about amongst themselves.

"I am. Do you think Keelin is?"

 _Cruise Vacation Fling_ flashed in front of Hayley's eyes then.

"I'm pretty sure she is."

"That's good," Freya replied. "I don't want to pursue this if either of us would end up hurt in the end."

That response was all the more reason for Hayley to like Freya more than she ever liked Sam. Sam had never cared whether Keelin was with someone else or not. Sam always had to get her way no matter who she had to run over to get it. Thank god Freya was the exact opposite.

"How about I get Elijah to walk me back to my room so you and Keelin can have some alone time together?" Hayley suggested, grinning to herself; She was so going to win this bet.

Freya opened the stall door and walked out with a big smile on her face. "That'd be great."

Hayley smiled back. "Consider it a done deal."

"Thank you, Hayley."

"No need to thank me," she told her. _"Y_ _our brother will do that for you."_

Not that she would ever say that out loud to her.

**~AllAtSea~**

Upon returning to the table, Hayley sat and talked to Elijah for a while longer. That is until she and Freya locked eyes over the table. Freya gave her a subtle nod and a smile, and Hayley nodded back with a smile as well.

Turning to Elijah, Hayley said, "I bet they wouldn't notice if we got up and left."

"Probably not," he agreed.

"You want to get out of here?" she suggested. "Maybe take a walk around the deck like last night before calling it a night?"

Elijah glanced around the restaurant before nodding his head. "I could go for some fresh air."

"Great." Hayley smiled, standing up.

Elijah followed suit and followed her outside.

The sun was just beginning to set when they walked outside. The sunlight made for a warm and romantic feel to the atmosphere. It was the perfect time for a romantic stroll... if only she wasn't walking with someone she just met. Damn her cheating asshole of an ex for ruining everything.

"Is everything okay?" Elijah asked, breaking Hayley from her thoughts.

Hayley glanced over at him, offering him a small smile. "Everything's fine," she assured him. "I was just thinking."

"It must've been something unsettling," Elijah guessed.

"What do you mean?"

"You were frowning," he noted. "Unless your were frowning because of me?"

Hayley's eyes widened. "Oh no! It wasn't because of you," she insisted frantically. "I assure you that it had nothing to do with you."

"No need to freak out. I believe you," Elijah assured her, placing a hand on her arm in a comforting manner.

In order to change the subject and lighten the mood, Elijah asked, "I know what you're trying to do by asking me out here."

Hayley squinted her eyes. "I am not trying to do anything."

"You're trying to win the bet by leaving those two alone."

Oh, right. The bet.

Hayley smirked. "I thought you said you know your sister well."

"I do."

"Then why the worry?" Hayley asked, her tone teasing.

Elijah shrugged, pointing out, "Everyone is capable of surprises every now and then."

"Uh-huh," Hayley laughed. "But let's be honest, for all you know losing the bet could be even better than winning it."

Elijah grinned at her. "Are you saying that your bargain is a good one?"

It was Hayley's turn to shrug her shoulders. "You'll just have to wait and see when I win."

Elijah chuckled. "When you win?"

"I _am_ going to win," Hayley said matter-of-factly.

"You sound so very sure of yourself."

Hayley winked at him as her response. "Could it be that you want me to win?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"Because you're not doing anything to keep them apart until next week."

"Maybe I believe in whatever is meant to be will be."

"I believe that, too, but even fate needs a little push in the right direction sometimes."

"I guess that's true."

They continued to walk and talk for a bit until Hayley suddenly stopped mid-step.

"Look, Elijah!" She exclaimed, rushing over to the railing. "Dolphins!"

She could feel Elijah come stand next to her.

"Is that not the most gorgeous sight you've ever seen?" she asked, watching them jump up out of the water.

Elijah whispered something under his breath that sounded a lot like, "I'm already looking at something more gorgeous than dolphins."

Hayley quickly turned her head, looking over at him, wondering if she heard him correctly or if her ears were playing tricks on her. "What did you say?"

Elijah immediately denied everything. "I didn't say anything."

"Are you sure?"

Elijah nodded.

Part of her wanted to press further, but she decided to let it go for now. Especially when she caught him staring down her sweater. If that wasn't nonverbal proof that she had heard him correctly, then she didn't know what was.

" _This shirt never fails_ ," she thought to herself with a smirk. " _He's definitely into me._ "

A short silence fell between them then.

"You should come back to my room with me," Hayley suggested when she felt herself get cold, reminding her that she still had his suit coat.

Elijah turned to her, his eyes wide.

Hayley shook her head, laughing. "Not for that. We've barely known each other for a whole day," she said. "I meant that you should come because I didn't give you your jacket back last night."

Elijah sighed, relieved. "Oh, right."

Laughing some more, Hayley teased, "Seriously, I mean... what kind of girl do you take me for, Elijah?"

"I... I..." Elijah couldn't think of how to respond to that.

Shaking her head again, Hayley pushed away from the rail. "Come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him after her.


	4. Acting Like A Couple

"Keelin get the door."

Hayley groaned as she was awoken by the sound of someone knocking at the door. When she didn't get a reply, she rolled over and lifted her head to look and find that Keelin's bed was empty and made. Where the heck was Keelin? Huffing, she slammed her head back down onto the pillow. Hayley squinted her eyes at the clock; _**10:00** _ stared back at her in bright red numbers.

The knock came again.

Throwing off her covers, Hayley forced herself out of bed and made her way over to the door. She was prepared to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. Because damn it. 10am was way too early for her to be waking up on a vacation day. It should be illegal.

She unlocked the door and threw it open. Her mood instantly switched from annoyed to not so annoyed. Standing there in the doorway was Elijah. After last night, she already considered him a friend and she really liked being in his presence. He didn't deserve to be on the receiving end of one of her "how dare you wake me up this early" rants.

"Good morning, Hayley," he greeted her. "I hope I did not wake you," he said upon taking in her appearance.

Hayley smiled, shaking her head. "Good morning to you, too. And no worries," she assured him, leaning her head against the side of the door. "What do I owe to this pleasure?"

"It appears that my sister has gone to breakfast with your friend," he told her.

S _so that's where she got off to,"_ Hayley thought to herself.

Elijah caught her attention back when he joked, "So much for using this cruise as a sibling bonding trip."

Hayley laughed and replied, "And so much for this cruise being a best friend bonding trip as well."

Elijah grinned. "I came to see if you would like to accompany me to breakfast."

Hayley thought for a moment before deciding why not. If Keelin went off to have breakfast with Freya, then why couldn't she go have breakfast with Elijah. "Um, yeah, sure. That would be nice," Hayley said, turning to go get some clothes to change into. "Just let me get dressed. You can come in and wait for me."

"Thank you," Elijah said politely as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

After grabbing herself a change of clothes, Hayley turned to head to the bathroom. "Do you ever wear anything other than suits?" she asked as she noted he was wearing another suit.

"On occasion."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't being on vacation be an occasion where you don't where them?"

Elijah shrugged his shoulders.

"Did you even bring any other clothes aside from suits?"

He shook his head. "I prefer suits."

Hayley sighed. That may be. But since this is vacation, as of right this instant, I am making it my mission to get you out of your suits."

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at her and chuckled.

Upon realizing how what she said sounded, she quickly corrected herself," Not like that. I meant out of your suits and into normal clothes."

Elijah nodded and replied with a hint of humor in his tone, "Of course you did."

Hayley ignored him and continued with what she was going to say before. "The first chance we get today, we're going to go to the shops and see if there is anything other than suits for you."

Elijah shoo his head. "I don't think that will be necessary. I'm perfectly okay with wearing my suits."

Okay. Suit yourself." Hayley sighed as she walked by him to go into the bathroom. "But it could be fun. And it's always good to have a variety of clothes just in case."

After a short silence, Elijah sighed and gave in. "You're right," he agreed. "It is always good to have choices."

Hayley turned back around to him and smiled. "Are you sure?" she wondered. "I don't want you to feel like you have to do this."

Elijah nodded. "I am sure."

Hayley's smile grew. "Great! It's a date!" Her eyes widened and she immediately corrected herself again. "Not like a _date_ date," she said. "I mean, we've only known each other for almost two days."

Elijah cut her off and assured her, "It's fine. I know what you meant."

Hayley felt her cheeks heat up as she turned back and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

See, this is why 10 am was too early for her to be up.

**~AllAtSea~**

"There are actual stores here," Elijah said, surprised as they walked off the elevator and into the area that looked similar to a mall.

"Did you even research the ship when you booked it?" Hayley laughed. "There are stores on board as you can tell. Actually they're designer stores where you can get the same things you get on land, but for better more vacation like prices."

Elijah smiled. "You can't go wrong there."

"I can't," Hayley agreed, nodding her head. "But judging by your probably $4,000 suits, I think you can afford it either way."

Elijah corrected her and then teased her like she did with him the night before. "$8,000. What do you take me for exactly? A barbarian?"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Thank you for confirming my suspicions, but still whatever." She shook her head and sighed as she noted, "Must be nice being rich."

"It depends on who you're talking to."

"You don't like being rich?"

"I didn't say that," Elijah quickly told her. "But, how much money I have does not define me."

Hayley smiled. "That's a nice way of looking at it."

"There is more to life than how much money a person has."

Hayley nodded her head, agreeing with him. "Of course there is," she replied. "But it would be nice to have some."

"I don't mind sharing."

"Noted."

"So where to first?"

"Somewhere to get you some vacation clothes," Hayley told him, looking around for a store that would do just that. "Ah, there," she said as she was already heading over towards it, pulling him with her.

Passing the jewelry store, she stopped short. "That necklace is stunning," she said, walking up to it and picking it up. She turned it over and checked the price tag, eyes going wide. "Oh my god! What happened to better prices on the ship compared the land?!"

"If you want the necklace I will gladly get it for you," Elijah offered, walking up next to her.

Hayley offered him a smile, but shook her head no. "Thank you, Elijah. But no thank you."

"Are you sure?" he asked. "I honestly do not mind getting it for you."

Nodding her head, Hayley replied, "I am sure." Hayley placed it back down on the table. If it was meant to be mine, then I'd be able to afford it myself."

Turning to continue on her way to the other store, out of the corner of her eye, Hayley noticed Elijah looking at the necklace for a bit longer before he followed after her. Hayley almost questioned him on it, but decided it was probably nothing and let it go.

**~AllAtSea~**

"I'm not sure about this," Elijah called from inside the changing room.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Elijah. I'm sure you look fine," she called back to him. "You said that same thing about the last ten outfits and they all looked fine on you."

"Fine," Elijah said dully, throwing open the changing room door and walking out.

Hayley looked up from her phone and her breath immediately caught in her throat. She wasn't sure, but she thought she may have actually made an "unf" sound upon catching sight of him. He looked great in suits, but damn if he didn't look drop dead hot in those jeans, too.

"Hmm...maybe you should..." Hayley trailed off momentarily. "... maybe you should stick to the suit," she told him, eyeing him up and down.

"Did I not tell you that time and time again?" Elijah asked already heading back into the changing room.

"Yep, you did," Hayley said, nodding her head. "Just not for the reason you think I'm agreeing with you," she thought, fanning herself. "Just lose the jacket. The suit pants and your suit shirts can sort of pass as vacation clothes."

"Oh, wait," Elijah said, coming back out.

Hayley dropped her hand quickly and looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Picture?"

Hayley nodded. "Oh, right."

After at least three outfits of trying to convince him to take pictures with her so she could put them on Facebook... anything to shove it in her exes face that she was moving on... Elijah had finally agreed.

Hayley stood up and got into position for the photo. After snapping the picture and immediately uploading it to Facebook, she had to force herself to not watch Elijah walk back into the changing room again. She was acting very unlady like right now. But in her defense, he really looked good in those jeans. Plus thinking didn't hurt anybody, right? Well except maybe herself.

Deciding to change the subject, Hayley asked, ""Do you want to get some ice cream? It's a ritual type thing."

Elijah chuckled. "And by ritual you mean shopping always make you hungry for ice cream?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Sure, why not?"

"Great!" she exclaimed. "I'm thinking a trio mixture with everything on top."

Opening the changing room door, Elijah came out. "I hope you're not one to go crazy upon consuming so much sugar."

"Would it be so bad if I am?"

"Not necessarily."

"There's a rock wall and a place to surf upstairs," she pointed out and laughed as they exited the store, heading for the ice cream shop. "If I get too out of hand just drag me there."

Elijah stared at her curiously. "Climbing a rock wall while on a sugar high is not recommended."

Rolling her eyes, Hayley shook her head and then said. "The surf place then."

"You might fall off the board and bump your head."

Both Hayley and Elijah cracked up at that.

"Now you're just being plain silly," she said, walking into the shop and up to the counter. "What do you want?"

"A vanilla cone will suffice."

Hayley turned to him, putting her hands on her hips. "Come on now, Elijah. Stop being so... vanilla."

Elijah looked past her at the girl behind the counter. "Dip it in the chocolate."

Hayley raised her hands, wiggling her fingers. "Ooo, scandalous," she teased before giving her own order.

**~AllAtSea~**

Taking a bite of her ice cream, Hayley frowned. Ever since they'd sat down, Elijah had been constantly pulling out his cell phone and looking at it.

"You got a hot date or something?" Hayley asked, dipping her spoon back into her cup.

"What?" Elijah asked, looking up from his phone.

Hayley sighed. "What is so important that you can't put your phone down for more than a second or two at a time?"

He stared back at her, but said nothing.

"Are you working on vacation?"

Elijah shook his head no, but his guilty facial expression gave him away.

Putting her ice cream down on the table, Hayley reached forward and grabbed his phone from his hand, Looking at the screen, Hayley's jaw dropped slightly as she gasped. "You are!" she exclaimed. "You are working on vacation!"

"And your point is?" he questioned as he reached for his phone, but she pulled it farther away.

"My point is that this is a _vacation_ not a workcation," she told him. Then she reminded him, "And also, my friend bailed on me for your sister so I need someone to hang out with." She gave him a pointed look that dared him to challenge her. "Otherwise I will just be in my room, eating all day and getting fat which I can assure you will not be fun for anybody," she added as an afterthought.

"Okay, fine." Elijah sighed. "I will stay off my phone for the rest of the day."

Hayley smiled, handing it back to him. "Thank you."

As he said he would, he made a show of turning his phone off and placing it back into his pocket.

"You know, you two make a great couple," someone commented from the table beside them.

Both Hayley and Elijah turned to the person who made the comment.

"Who us?" Hayley asked, her eyes wide.

The woman nodded her head.

"Yeah, no," Elijah corrected her. "We're not a couple."

"You could have fooled me."

Hayley chuckled and fidgeted in her seat somewhat uncomfortably. "We only just met a few days ago," she pointed out.

The woman smiled and said, "Again. You could've fooled me."

Hayley shook her head. "I highly doubt that. We've only known each other a few days," Hayley reminded the woman.

"A lot can happen in just a few days," the woman replied, standing up.

"Not in this case," Elijah chimed in.

"Yeah, what he said," Hayley immediately agreed.

"You may not know each other well right now, but you're already acting like a couple," the woman said as she gathered all of her things so she could leave. "It's just a matter of time before you make it official."

With that the woman walked away, leaving both Hayley and Elijah feeling completely confused.

Needless to say, neither Hayley nor Elijah said anything else to each other as they finished their ice cream.

**~AllAtSea~**

After their run in with that woman, the rest of the day was awkward. Not because of anything either she or Elijah did. Quite frankly, Hayley wasn't sure why it was awkward on Elijah's part. But she could tell it was based on how he acted from that point on. However, on her on part she knew it was because of how what the woman said felt like it could actually be true. There was some truth to what was said. Hayley did feel strangely comfortable with Elijah already. And she was definitely attracted to him.

They managed to stick it out together after that for a few more hours before deciding to call it a day. They had both agreed that they should give each other the rest of the night to process what had happened. And hopefully the awkwardness between them would have dissipated by the next day.

"I programmed my cell number in your phone," Hayley said as they walked down the hall to their rooms. "That way if Keelin and Freya bail on us again, and we can not find each other anywhere, we can get in touch."

"That is a good idea." Elijah nodded his approval. "Wait a second. When did you do that?"

"While you were in the changing room," she answered. "Go ahead and text me so that I can have yours as well."

"Of course," he said, proceeding to do just that.

"So I will see you tomorrow sometime?" Hayley proposed as more of a statement than a question.

"I'm sure we will. Say lunch maybe," he suggested.

Hayley smiled. "That sounds good to me."

"Well I had fun today."

"So did I," Hayley agreed.

Up until what happened with that woman. But that didn't need to be said. They both knew it was hanging there in the air between them.

"Okay, so lunch tomorrow," Hayley said, feeling the need to get into her room before the awkwardness crept up on them again.

"I will see you then," Elijah said, nodding his head.

"See you then," Hayley called back to him as she'd already quickened her pace and all but ran to her room.

**~AllAtSea~**

Hayley spent at least half an hour pacing the room back and forth before Keelin returned. She needed to talk to someone about what had happened. Keelin was that someone.

"Could you have taken any longer to get back here?!" Hayley practically shrieked the exact second Keelin walked through the door.

Keelin immediately stopped in her tracks, looking like a dear in the headlights.

"Well?!"

"Um... I literally just walked in the door, Hayley," Keelin said, closing the door. "Mind if I come in and have a few seconds to prepare?"

Hayley sighed, running a hand gently through her hair. "Sorry. It's just... I had a pretty eventful day today."

Keelin smirked, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, yeah?"

"Elijah and I got mistaken for a couple," Hayley said, biting her lower lip out of nervousness.

Keelin's reply was to burst out laughing.

Hayley squinted her eyes, confused. "What the hell, Keelin? What is so funny about that happening to me?"

"I'm sorry, Hales," Keelin said through bouts of intense laughter. "It's just that I would honestly probably think you two were together, too."

"Wait, what?"

Keelin's laughter died down before she began explaining herself. "It's just that from what interaction I have seen between the two of you... you two definitely seem like you're a new couple."

"I... we... what?" Hayley couldn't form a proper sentence because what Keelin was implying was just so crazy. "I mean, do I find him attractive? Yes. But..."

"Ah-ha!" Keelin exclaimed, pointing at her.

"What the..."

"You just admitted you find him attractive." Keelin grinned.

"So what? I had a but after saying that, but you interrupted me."

"Go on then."

"I can't remember what I was going to say now."

Keelin chuckled. "Stop kidding yourself, Hayley."

"We've literally only known each other a few days," Hayley said, sitting down on her bed.

"A lot can happen in a few days," Keelin pointed out, sitting down next to her.

Hayley turned to Keelin. "That is literally what the woman said."

"Yeah? What else did she say to you?"

"That we may not know each other well, but we're already acting like a couple."

Keelin nodded. "And?"

"And?"

"I can see the look in your eyes," Keelin told her. "There's more."

Hayley sighed, turning her head away to look at the floor. "She said that it's just a matter of time until we make it official."

"So what are your thoughts on that?"

Hayley shrugged. "I honestly do not know," she admitted. "It's too soon to tell."

"Well, you have 11 more days to figure things out," Keelin said as she stood up and made her way over to her side of the room. "Don't rush with doing so."

"Yeah, thanks for the advice," Hayley said sincerely.

Keelin turned her head to smile at Hayley. "Anytime, Hales. Anytime."

Hayley may not have known how she felt about anything right now, but she did know one thing for sure. This was going to be a long and eventful eleven days.


	5. Familiar Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize to all of you for the many months long wait between chapter updates. I've been going through some personal stuff for a while now and add that to writers block as well and well you know the rest. From now until the end of the story I hope to update at least once a week, maybe every other week at times. But I promise to do my very best to update more often from here on out.

"Keelin?!" Hayley called from the shower after hearing the room door open and close. "Keelin?!" she repeated when she received no response after a while.

Still receiving no answer, Hayley turned the shower off as she reached out and grabbed her towels. As she stepped out and walked over to the bathroom door, she wrapped one towel around her body and her hair in the other one. Opening the door, she glanced around the corner to find Keelin gone.

"Where in the world did that girl go?" Hayley asked the empty room as she made her way over to the dresser.

When she leaned down to pull the top drawer open, she came across a piece of paper that hadn't been there earlier.

She reached forward to pick it up and read it out loud.

_Hales,_

__I'm meeting Freya for breakfast. And then we're going to hang out for the day. Text me if you're in the mood to meet up around lunch time. Otherwise, I'll assume you are occupying yourself in other ways (wink, wink) and I'll stay with her for the evening as well._ _

____Hugs and Kisses,_ _ _ _

________________________Keels_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ugh! Keelin!" Hayley groaned as she threw the note down. "Who am I supposed to go to the gym with now?" she wondered just as _his_ name came to mind.

Smiling to herself, Hayley proceeded to get dressed.

**~AllAtSea~**

Lifting her hand up, Hayley knocked twice on the door in front of her. As she waited for the door to be answered, she tried to push what had happened the day before to the back of her mind. The last thing she wanted was for the day to be awkward like the previous one had been.

The door opened and before he could say anything, Hayley smiled and said, "Tag, Elijah. You're it."

Elijah raised an eyebrow to convey his confusion.

"Keelin abandoned me for Freya again so you will be taking her place today."

"What place would that be?"

"We were supposed to go work out together for our weekly work out session, but she had better things to do." Hayley sighed. "So tag, you're it."

Without giving it any thought, Elijah nodded. "Alright then."

Hayley chuckled. "Really? It was that easy to convince you."

"What? Did you think I would say no?"

Shaking her head, Hayley answered, "No, it's not that. I just thought it'd take more than me just telling you that you're coming with me for you to actually come with me."

Elijah shrugged. "I go to the gym a few times a week," he informed her. "Usually alone, but I can make an exception for a great woman such as yourself."

Hayley could feel the blush creeping onto her face. "Aren't you a charmer?"

Elijah grinned. "I like to think that I am."

Laughing, Hayley shook her head. "Well then... chop, chop. There are other things to do today, too," she said as she pushed past him and walked into the room. "I'll wait for you." She smiled and sat down at the table as he closed the door.

**~AllAtSea~**

"No way!" Hayley exclaimed as she tried to keep control of her footing; Elijah lifting weights in front of her was not the safest thing to watch as she jogged on the treadmill. "You're from New Orleans?"

"I am," Elijah replied, shaking his head.

"So am I."

Elijah smiled and asked rhetorically, "What are the odds of that being the case?"

"As high as the odds of us living in the same city all our lives but only meeting now."

They both laughed.

"Where near in New Orleans do you live?" Hayley asked him curiously as she wiped a bread of sweat off of her forehead with the back of her hand.

"The French Quarter."

"Me, too!"

"It is a small world after all."

"How have we not crossed paths by now?" Hayley wondered, biting her lip as she watched Elijah flex his muscles. "New Orleans is big, but not that big."

Elijah shrugged. "Different schedules maybe."

"I guess so. But you're a professor... don't you work during the day?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, I teach evening and night classes."

"Interesting. Any specific reason why?" she asked before she could think about her question first. "I mean, if you don't mind my asking."

"I do not mind," he assured her. "I babysit my nephew while my sister and her fiancé work during the day."

Hayley smiled. "You are just full of surprises, aren't you? That's very sweet of you to do."

"Family is important to me."

"I can tell."

Silence fell between them as they both focused their attentions of their respective exercises. A few minutes or so passed by before Elijah placed the weights down and broke the silence.

"Now that you know a bit about me, it's your turn to tell me what you do," Elijah said as he stood up and walked over to her as she continued jogging.

It took everything in her to not fall right then and there as he smiled at her. His smile did things to her, more now than ever. It must've been because she was getting worked up on the treadmill, right? Right.

"Keelin and I own a women's only gym together."

"That doesn't surprise me." He smiled as he leaned forward against the treadmill.

"But I thought you said I was full of surprises as well," Hayley teased, wiping a bead of sweat from her forehead.

"You still are. But not in this case."

"Ah, got it."

"How about we go get some breakfast," Elijah offered.

"If we weren't on a cruise right now, I'd ask if you're paying," Hayley teased, slowing her pace down to a brisk walk.

Playing along, Elijah grinned. "And if we weren't on a cruise, I'd say yes I am."

Hayley grinned back. "Such a charming gentlemen."

"I'm nothing if not a gentlemen."

"I find that very attractive in a man," Hayley blurted out before she could stop herself.

Hayley didn't give Elijah the chance to respond. She abruptly stopped the machine and jumped off of it. "I'm going to go wash up in the showers and then we can go get some breakfast," she told Elijah before she proceeded to walk the fastest she ever had in her life towards the women's locker room.

As she made it half way to the locker room, out of the corner of her eye she saw something that made her stop mid-step. Turning her head, she squinted her eyes to get a better view. She could've sworn she'd seen her ex and the woman he'd cheated on her with.

Not seeing anything, she brushed it off as her mind playing tricks on her. There was no way she'd seen right. She couldn't be that unlucky, right? Shaking her head and laughing to herself she continued on her way towards the locker room.

**~AllAtSea~**

Later that evening, Hayley was taking a walk around the ship by herself. She and Elijah had spent the entire rest of the morning and afternoon together before going their separate ways for a while. Elijah wanted to go read more of his book and Hayley had wanted to go look around and enjoy the fresh air for a bit more time.

Half way through her walk, she ended up regretting that decision. She froze mid step upon hearing that all too familiar laugh. It couldn't be. Could it? She had just assumed she was seeing things earlier, but that laugh... had she actually seen him after all?

Hayley slowly turned around to look in the direction she'd heard the laugh come from. Her heart started thumping a mile a minute. Sweaty palms which she promptly balled up into fists soon followed.

"That son of a bitch!"

There standing across the way was none other than her ex. And to make matters worse, he was with the woman he'd cheated on her with. This had to be some sick joke. Was her lucky really that bad that this would really happen to her?

As if sensing her there, Jackson turned his head towards her. Hayley rushed behind a pillar to keep him from seeing her. Leaning back against it, she bit her tongue to keep from crying the tears that begged to be let out. He didn't deserve her tears. If anyone should be crying, it should be him. He's the one who lost a good thing. Not her.

Pushing off of the pillar, Hayley hurried down the deck to the nearest door. She needed to talk to Keelin. Now. She was like a wrecking ball running into walls and people on her way back to her hall. Rushed apologies were all that she could get out to the people she bumped into. She felt bad for accidentally pushing them into walls and such, but she was in a hurry. Not that that was really an excuse. But still.

Turning down her hall, Hayley pulled out her room key. All she had to do was open the door and see the room dark to realize Keelin wasn't there. She must have still been with Freya.

"Did I ever text her?" Hayley asked herself.

Right. Of course not. She'd been with Elijah all afternoon. Therefore, Keelin was in fact with Freya still. Hayley hoped that Elijah would know where they were. She really needed to talk to Keelin about what she had just witnessed.

Slamming the room door shut, Hayley made a beeline to Elijah's room. She knocked on the door, shifting from one foot to the other.

The second he opened the door, Hayley was talking. "Where's your sister?" she asked, tapping her foot on the floor. "I'm assuming wherever she is that Keelin is there, too."

Elijah shrugged. "I haven't seen her since this morning," he answered, squinting his eyes as he took in Hayley's actions and facial expression. "Are you okay?"

"I just... I need to talk to Keelin about something." Hayley sighed, running a hand roughly through her sweat soaked hair. "If you see her in the next hour or two, tell her to meet me up at the bar... Now!" She turned and headed down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey! Wait!"

Hayley stopped abruptly and turned back to face him. Her breath caught in her throat as she took in the sight of him casually leaning against the door frame. Maybe it was because she was in an emotional turmoil, but she had a small urge to run up to him and kiss him. She refrained from actually doing do, but the urge was most definitely there.

"Would you mind some company?" he asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Shrugging her shoulders to keep her composure, she replied, "No, not at all."

**~AllAtSea~**

Three alcoholic drinks down and Hayley was being more open than ever. She barely knew Elijah yet and here she was venting to him about the past year of her romantic life.

"I can't believe he is actually here... and with her!" Hayley growled, slamming her glass down on the table. "You know what that means, right?"

Elijah didn't respond with words. Instead choosing to give her the signal to go on with what she wanted to say.

"It means that he's actually been cheating on me for an entire year," Hayley hissed. "This cruise fills up quickly so we had to book it in advance, which means that he had to of booked this cruise with her in advance, too. Which can only mean that he was planning on bouncing back and forth between us the whole time. It makes me physically sick thinking about it." Shaking her head, she turned to look at Elijah and asked, "What kind of an asshole does that?"

"Unfortunately, I do not have that answer," he answered, tracing the rim of his glass with his index finger. "I'm not that kind of guy myself."

Lifting her glass and shaking it for the bartender to see, she replied, "That makes one of you."

"I just can't believe that of all guys, he was the one to turn out to be this big of an ass." Hayley huffed. "He was always so sweet to me."

"I assume this is where the saying "don't judge a book by its cover," comes in?"

Hayley frowned.

"I did not mean to insult you."

Shaking her head, Hayley assured him, "It's not you. I'm frowning because you're right." She sighed. "I never realized it, but maybe I do trust too easily."

"Don't blame yourself. You trusting him wasn't a bad thing. He's the one who betrayed you. He's in the wrong."

Hayley smiled briefly. "You might want to think about changing professions."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

She grinned, nodding her head. "You'd make a good motivational speaker," she told him. "You always know what to say to make someone feel better."

"I often times have to mediate for some of my students."

"In college?"

"You'd be surprised how many frat boys still act like they're in high school."

"Well now that you said frat boys, I can see it." Hayley laughed, taking a sip of her drink. "Thank you for being here for me, Elijah."

Elijah smiled. "Anytime."

Maybe it was her not being able to control her attraction to him anymore, or maybe it was the alcohol coursing through her veins, but Hayley suddenly felt the urge again to kiss him. She slowly moved in, and she could swear he did as well. Just as their lips were about to touch, Elijah pushed her away gently and pulled away from her.

Hayley frowned, failing to keep her disappointment to herself. "Wow. Way to make a girl feel special."

"I'm not turning you down per say," Elijah assured her. "It's just that I'm not the type of guy who sleeps with someone that I don't care about in every way possible."

Hayley could feel her stomach drop. "You don't care about me?" she asked, her voice sounding as hurt as she felt.

"You know what I meant." Elijah sighed. "If we ever sleep together, which is exactly where us kissing would lead to right now, it's going to be because we both want it," he said, his tone sincere. "Not because you're hurting."

"Yeah, alright." She nodded her head in agreement with him. "I guess that makes sense."

"Okay, now how about I walk you back to your room," Elijah suggest, standing up and offering her his hand.

Hayley glanced from her drink to his hand and then back to her drink. "Sure," she said before she downed the rest of the contents of her glass. "That sounds like a very good idea."

**~AllAtSea~**

About an hour later, Hayley was in bed looking up at the dimly lit ceiling. She was still drunk, but not nearly a much after having emptied her stomach half an hour before. She was feeling somewhat better. That is until she heard the door open. All of her emotions that she had hidden from Elijah had come back to the surface.

"Where were you?" Hayley asked, sitting up as Keelin walked in and closed the door behind her.

"I... I was with Freya," she answered, sounding shocked. She apparently hadn't expected to be jumped on as soon as she had entered the room. "I left you a note before I left. You didn't text so I just assumed that..."

Hayley interrupted her. "I needed you and you weren't there!"

Squinting her eyes and taking in her friends face, Keelin asked, "Are you drunk?"

Hayley ignored her question. "I needed my best friend and she wasn't there!"

Keelin sighed, shaking her head. "You're drunk."

"Jack is on the ship!" Hayley exclaimed, getting out of the bed.

Keelin's eyes grew as wide as saucers. "Wait. What?"

"I saw him..." She paused, gulping down the bile that was raising in her throat. "... with _her_."

"Oh my god," Keelin gasped, rushing over to her friend. "Hayley... "

"I needed my friend and you were nowhere to be found." Hayley sniffled.

Keelin wrapped her arms tight around her. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I'm here now."

"Thank god for Elijah being there for me," Hayley said quietly, resting her head on Keelin's shoulder as she yawned.

"That was sweet of him."

Hayley nodded. "It was."

"Come on. Let's get you into bed," Keelin spoke gently, leading her friend back over to her bed.

"Stay here with me please," Hayley whispered, pulling the covers up over her chest.

Keelin nodded her head. "Of course. Just let me go put on my pajamas."

"Alright." Hayley yawned again, rolling over and closing her eyes.

She was already well on her way to sleep by time Keelin came and got into the bed.


	6. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO, SO VERY SORRY for the extra long wait for this chapter. The final season of The Originals didn't give me any inspiration at all and also real life has been crazy. I'm hoping that the next update won't take this long. Time will tell.
> 
> Thank you all for your reviews, favorites, and follows. They all mean so much to me!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with The Originals...I just like to play around with the characters at times. I only own the plot...mostly.

"Ughhhhh!"

"This is what you get for drinking so much last night."

"I was anger drinking."

"Like that is a good excuse for getting _this_ drunk." Keelin rolled her eyes, walking over to the bathroom sink. "Next time go to the gym and punch on the punching bag."

"I'll have to remember that for next time."

"You better because I refuse to have to hold your hair back again during this entire trip," she said, looking at Hayley through the mirror. "So either drink lighter or drink the drinks you know don't make you sick."

Hayley stuck her tongue out at her. "Yes, mother."

"So take it from the top if you are in an okay enough mood to do so."

"There's not much to tell, I saw jackass and his bitch last night, came to the room to find you but you weren't there."

"Alright," Keelin said, nodding her head gently. "But that doesn't explain how you ended up with Elijah."

Hayley shrugged her shoulders. "He asked if I wanted some company, I said sure. That's that," she told her from her spot sitting next to the toilet, leaning back against the wall.

"Are you sure that's it?"

Hayley scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I was there. I think I'd know if it went another way."

"Not always." Keelin smirked.

Hayley fake glared at her. "Bite me."

"Be careful with what you say, you know I will bite you."

"What if I want you to?" Hayley asked jokingly.

Keelin rolled her eyes. "That was one time, and we both agreed never to mention it again."

Hayley shrugged. "You started it."

"Whatever. Shut up." Keelin walked back over to her. "Here."

"Thank you." Hayley smiled, taking the wet washcloth from her and dabbing her face with it. "Is that Freya?" Hayley asked as she looked up after hearing Keelin's phone go off.

Keelin looked up from her phone, "Um... yes."

"Does she want to hang out today?"

Keelin hesitated for a second before nodding her head.

"Go have fun."

"What? No. I'm here for you today."

"I said go," Hayley repeated. "Maybe I'll feel better later and we can meet up for dinner."

"Are you sure?"

Hayley shook her head. "I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't sure about it."

"Yes, you would have," Keelin said, knowing her best friend well.

Rolling her eyes," Hayley warned, "Go now before I change my mind."

A grin came across Keelin's lips. "You don't have to tell me twice."

"You wouldn't think."

"Haha. Text me if you need me for anything," she yelled behind her as she left the bathroom.

"You can count on it!" Hayley replied, leaning her head back against the wall again and closing her eyes.

**~AllAtSea~**

Apparently she'd dosed off for a bit because the next thing Hayley knew she was being awoken by the sound of a knock on the bathroom door. She was still a little out of it so she made no effort to move to open it.

"Who is it?"

"It's Elijah."

Hayley's eyes widened. What was he doing here? He couldn't see her like this. How embarrassing would that be?

"Why are you here?" she wondered, hoping that she didn't come off as sounding rude.

"I wanted to come check up on you after last night."

Hayley smiled. How sweet of him to do for her.

"I've been better," she admitted. "I drank way too much."

"I'm aware. I was there."

Hayley could practically hear the small amusement in his voice.

"Why didn't you stop me?"

"I tried to," Elijah told her. "But you smacked my hand away and threatened to throw the drink on me if I tried again."

Slapping her hand into her forehead, she practically begged, "Tell me you're joking."

"Afraid not."

Hayley was mortified. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely. "I'm usually a happy drunk."

"Don't worry about it. Considering the circumstances, I didn't take it too seriously."

Breathing a sigh of relief, Hayley smiled.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, thank you. I'm fine."

"Just call if you need anything then.

Upon hearing the cabin door open, Hayley found that him seeing her like she was actually wasn't as bad as him leaving.

"Actually, some mouthwash and a glass of water would be appreciated," she called, leaning away from the wall.

She heard the door close and then moments later, the bathroom door knob was turning. The door opened and in walked Elijah, looking as impeccable as always.

"Hi," Hayley said in greeting.

"How are you feeling?"

Hayley grinned up at him. "Better now that you are here," she blurted out without thinking.

Before she could think to hide her face in shame, Elijah replied with a grin of his own, "I'm thrilled that my presence can help."

His grin was enough to wash away all of the embarrassment she had felt in that moment.

Elijah handed her the bottle of mouthwash from the counter and a glass of water. "Here you go."

Hayley sighed, taking them from him. "I can only imagine what you're thinking of me right about now."

"I've had to take care of my siblings quite a few times in this predicament." Elijah chuckled. "I don't think any differently of you," he assured her."

"Siblings? As in plural?" Hayley raised an eyebrow curious. "Freya's not your only one?"

"Other than Freya and myself, there are four more..." There was a pause before he added as an afterthought. "Well, there was five."

"Was?" she asked before she could think it over. "Sorry! I didn't mean to ask that. It's none of my business," Hayley apologized, uncapping the mouthwash bottle and taking a swig of it.

Elijah shook his head. "No need to be sorry. It's been many years... the youngest of us...there was an accident a few years back..."

Hayley's eyes widened. Turning her head to spit the mouthwash into the toilet, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Oh wow. I am so sorry to hear that."

Elijah offered her a brief smile, taking a seat down on the floor next to her. "Thank you. It hasn't been the easiest, but it has gotten easier to live with every day that goes by."

Nodding her head in understanding, Hayley leaned her head back against the wall. Capping the mouthwash bottle, she laid it down by her side.

"What about you?" Elijah asked her. "Any siblings?"

After a delayed answer time, Hayley shook her head and stated, "Oh, no. Um, no...not that I'm aware of."

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked curiously.

Once again, without even thinking it through, Hayley blurted out, "I'm adopted." She immediately turned her head to look away from him. "My bad," Hayley said apologetically. "I tend to become very open when I'm hungover."

Elijah chucked, and then instead of prying more, he joked, "Isn't that backwards?"

Rolling her eyes, Hayley replied, going along with the joke. "I never said anything to you about me being a forward person."

"Indeed you didn't."

Hayley laughed, enjoying Elijah's company more than she'd ever have expected to.

**~AllAtSea~**

The two of them spent the next however long talking and enjoying each others company. Hayley didn't want to ask him to leave, but she really wanted to get the smell of vomit and alcohol off of her. She was surprised Elijah hadn't mentioned anything about it. He really was a gentlemen.

After helping Hayley up from the floor, Elijah politely excused himself from the bathroom so Hayley could have her privacy. He assured her that he'd wait for her out in the room.

Hayley went about getting the water ready and all that. But it wasn't until she was already in the shower that she realized she'd left her shampoo out in the bedroom area.

"Damn!" Hayley muttered under her breath. "Umm... Elijah!"

From the other side of the door, she heard him reply, "Yes?"

"I forgot my shampoo out there. Could you grab my shampoo from my bag please! It's the one on the right dresser," she called out to him.

She could here the hesitance in Elijah's voice when he replied, "Yes, sure."

A few moments later, she heard Elijah quietly say, "Should I..."

A small laugh escaped Hayley's throat. "You can come in, I am concealed by the shower curtain."

The sound of the door opening followed seconds later.

"Even so, I'm not looking."

Hayley peaked her head out from behind the curtain and she full on laughed upon seeing him covering his eyes with one hand and holding the bottle out with the other.

"A true gentlemen," Hayley teased.

Hayley guided him to the shower and on where to go to hand her the shampoo bottle. But neither of them ever expected what happened next.

When Elijah reached into the shower to give her the bottle, he lifted it up a bit too high since he couldn't see. Hayley grabbed the bottle, causing it to get wet and slippery. Working as a domino effect, Elijah's hand slipped down the bottle just enough to unintentionally brush against Hayley's breast.

Hayley involuntarily gasped at the light touch.

Elijah groaned. "Was that... Did I..."

Hayley nodded, not that he could see her do it. "Yeah, mm-hmm."

She'd never seen anyone move as fast as he did in the next moment.

"I'm going to..." Elijah started, but was already out the door before he finished his thought.

The next thing Hayley heard was the door slamming closed.

Hayley closed the shower curtain, backing up until her back hit the shower wall. She bit down on her lip as she stood there, trying to figure out why she liked the brush of his hand against her as much as she did.

**~AllAtSea~**

While Elijah was out of the room, Keelin returned. Hayley had finished her shower and everything and was laying in bed, trying to get rid of the pounding headache she now had.

"Are you up for going onto land for a while?" Keelin asked, walking into the room, making her way over to Hayley.

"Huh?" Hayley, not paying attention to what Keelin was saying, asked from her position curled up under the covers.

"The ship is docked for the day," Keelin informed her, sitting down beside her.

Hayley rolled over to lay on her back. "Ohh." Hayley groaned. "My head is killing me right now."

Keelin sighed. "So that's a no then."

"I think I'll pass on this one," she said, hoping that Keelin wouldn't be mad or bummed. "Next time we dock, I'll definitely go explore with you."

Even though the tone of her voice clearly revealed that she wanted to get off the ship, Keelin asked, "Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Hayley shook her head. "No, you go have fun," she insisted. "I'm sure Freya would love your company."

Keelin grinned. "Do you think Elijah will stay here with you?"

Hayley looked away before answering, "Even if he does, there's nothing to grin about."

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You just gave me a guilty expression and then looked away from me," Keelin told her, a curious expression on her face.

"No, I didn't," Hayley argued.

"Something happened," Keelin correctly guessed. "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Hayley, don't lie to me."

Hayley sighed, her head hurt too much to get into a silly back and forth thing with Keelin right now.

"Fine." Looking at Keelin again, Hayley confessed, "When I showered earlier, I forgot my shampoo and asked him to get it for me..." She paused for a moment before finishing. "...when he gave it to me, his hand slipped and ended up brushing against my boob."

Jumping up from the bed, Keelin squealed in excitement. "And you liked it!"

"What?!"

"The fact that you didn't instantly deny it and instead just asked "what" just proved to me that I am right." Keelin smirked. "You liked it!"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something, but someone clearing their throat caught their attention.

Both Keelin and Hayley looked towards the door to see Elijah standing there.

"I hope you don't mind," Elijah started, holding up a key card. "I grabbed your key instead of mine by mistake on my way out."

Keelin smiled at him. "That's perfectly fine."

"How long have you been in here?" Hayley wondered.

"Only a few seconds."

"So you didn't hear anything?"

Elijah shook his head. "I walked in just as Keelin said you liked it, whatever that's referring to."

Hayley let out a breath of relief. Good. So he didn't hear anything before that. That was good. At least he said he hadn't heard anything.

"Are you staying here with Hayley while Freya and I go on land?" Keelin asked, turning towards Elijah.

Nodding his head, he responded, "Yes, I already informed Freya.

"Okay, then. I can feel safe leaving her here." She walked over to Hayley and kissed her on her forehead. "You take care of my girl while I'm gone," Keelin directed her words towards Elijah.

"Of course."

"See you both later. Love you, Hales," Keelin called behind her as she left the room.

"Back at ya, Keels!"

Once it is just H and E in the room, Hayley asked, "So where did you run off to?"

Elijah held out a cup to her. "To get you this."

Sitting up in the bed and leaning back against the headboard, Hayley reached out to take it. "What's this?" She eyed the cup suspiciously.

"A banana smoothie with a few drops of honey."

"For what?" she asked, taking a sip of it.

"They're good for curing hangovers."

"Are they? I never knew that."

"When you're hungover it means your body has lost a lot of potassium. Bananas are high in it so they're good at replenishing the potassium your body needs."

Putting the smoothie down on the bed side table, Hayley grinned. "Well then. I learned something new today," Hayley said, settling back down in bed. "I can call it a day and go to sleep. Thank you, Professor."

Elijah chuckled. "Then you'll be awake when everyone else is sleeping.

Thinking for a moment, Hayley responded, "Yeah, you've got me there. It would get quite boring then, wouldn't it?"

"I would presume so."

"Would you keep me company?"

"Anytime."

**~AllAtSea~**

Keelin could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. Which is exactly why, just hours shy of getting rid of her hangover, Hayley found herself at another one of the ships many bars. She insisted on taking it slow this time. Yet, there she was at 8:00 pm drinking her third vodka tonic. She'd pay for it tomorrow. Another day wasted due to a hangover. Or maybe not. Maybe two nights drinking in a row would mean she'd be speared another hangover the next day. She could hope. Mind over matter and all that stuff.

"I'm going to go get another drink! Do you want one?" Keelin yelled over the loud music.

Maybe they were at a club, not a bar? Hayley didn't recall bars being this loud. Damn. Were the vodkas already getting to her?

Hayley shook her head, waving her half full glass in Keelin's face, yelling back, "Sure!"

"Are you sure another is a smart choice?" Elijah suddenly asked from beside her.

"I forgot you were even here." Hayley laughed, looking over at him.

An amused expression took over Elijah's facial features before he set his face into a serious look, tight lipped and not at all humorous.

"Again, are you sure another drink is a smart choice?" he reiterated, raising an eyebrow. "Keep drinking like this and you might do something you'll regret later."

Hayley smiled at him. "You're so sweet. Being so caring of me."

"I'm being a gentlemen."

"You're very good at it."

"I try," Elijah teased.

"I appreciate the gentlemanliness, but I'll be fine with another drink," she told him, looking back at Keelin long enough to signal for another drink.

"If you think so. Who am I to argue?"

"I like you."

Elijah grinned. "I like you, too."

"I'm really glad that I met you on this vacation," Hayley mused. "It's gonna suck when we go our separate ways once it is over."

Elijah didn't respond right away. After a few moments, he shook his head in agreeance, bringing his glass up to his mouth. "Yes, yes it will."

Feeling an emotion she hadn't felt in a while, Hayley's fight or flight instinct was activated.

"Um... I'm going to go see where Keelin got off to,' Hayley said, standing up quickly. A little too quickly.

The alcohol running through her caused her to sway in place. Lucky for her, Elijah was there to keep her steady.

Hayley chuckled. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

"So, yeah. I'm going to... yeah..." Hayley turned and hurried off to find where Keelin got off to.

**~AllAtSea~**

"Where the hell is she?" Hayley asked herself out loud.

Having made her way to the bar, she had not seen Keelin there. She was looking through the crowd off moving and sweaty bodies, searching for her. Keelin couldn't have gotten that far. Unless she'd left the bar. But she wouldn't have left without telling Hayley first.

Not finding her in the crowd, Hayley continued her search. Imagine her surprise when she finally found Keelin in a secluded corner of the bar. And not alone at that.

Hayley's eyes widened and she slapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from being heard.

There in a far off and secluded corner was none other than Keelin and Freya. In the midst of a heated make out session. Even thought Hayley had made a bet with Elijah that it'd happen sooner rather than late, even this soon was rather unexpected. But she wasn't going to question it.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her phone. Hayley grinned as she brought up the camera feature and positioned it in the best position she could to get a good picture. She would need the proof to assure Elijah that she was telling the truth when she gloated to him about winning the bet later.

After making sure the flash was off, Hayley clicked the red button and took a few pics. Then she went into her texts to text Elijah that she had something to tell and show him. While in her texts a certain person's name popped up. Hayley grinned mischievously. If she sent this pic to said person she would finally get everything she'd wanted. At least that's what her drunken mind told her.

Due to the alcohol running through her system, Hayley didn't think twice as she pressed the send button.


	7. Tastes of Guilt and Victory

Hayley was in the midst of a very nice dream when she was awoken by something smacking her in the face. Her eyes flew open and she rolled over to come face to face with Keelin. Not just any Keelin. An angry Keelin. Something Hayley never liked seeing. They both were very well charged in the anger department.

"What the hell was that?" Hayley asked, looking around and noticing a pillow on the floor next to the bed.

"You had no fucking right to do what you did last night!" Keelin hissed, clenching her fists by her side.

Hayley narrowed her eyes, confused. "What are you talking about? What did I do?"

She didn't remember much of last night. Her mind was blurry. At least she didn't have a hangover headache again though. That was a definite plus. But she clearly did something to make Keelin this angry.

Keelin reached forward and handed Hayley her phone. "That ring a bell?" she asked sarcastically.

Hayley's eyes widened as the events of the previous night suddenly flashed before her eyes. Slapping herself on her forehead, Hayley groaned. "Oh god. I thought that was just a bad dream I was having."

"Think again!"

"Keelin, I'm sorry," Hayley apologized, handing her phone back to her. "I did not do that on purpose. It was the alcohol. I swear."

Keelin shook her head, snatching her phone back. "I can't believe you!"

Hayley sighed as she sat up. "I am not trying to start anything with you, but why does it even matter to you that I sent that picture of you and Freya to Sam?"

"Because it does," Keelin answered quickly, too quickly.

"That is not a real answer, Keels," Hayley pointed out. You do not love Sam. And we both damn well know that Sam is just using you.

Keelin stood there silently staring at her.

"I am not at all trying to excuse my actions," Hayley continued. "I'm just saying what I am thinking. You should at least think about my words. Is there a chance that you're actually not as mad at me for sending that picture and more mad at the fact that you now no longer have Sam to fall back on anymore?"

Keelin opened her mouth to say something but no words or sound came out.

"Again, I am not trying to start anything or excuse what I did," Hayley assured her. "I am simply just putting that out there."

Shaking her head, Keelin turned around and stormed over to the door. "I can not do this right now."

"Keelin, wait!" Hayley called after her.

Keelin stopped, her hand on the door knob, turning partially to look at Hayley. "Don't expect to see me for the rest of the day."

With that, she swung open the door and rushed out. The door rattled on its hinges as it slammed behind her.

Hayley huffed and fell backwards onto the bed. She reached behind her onto the floor to grab the pillow Keelin had thrown on her and slammed it down over her face.

**~AllAtSea~**

Hayley spent the next hour or two laying in bed wallowing over her drunken mistake. This was worse than sleeping with a random guy while drunk. Going behind her friend's back was way worse. Sending that make out picture to Sam seemed like a great idea in Hayley's mind at the time. Now not so much.

Sighing, Hayley sat up and proceeded to get dressed. Her wallowing all day was not going to help anything. She would give Keelin the time and space she needed. But that didn't mean she was going to sit around and do nothing. Nope. Instead, she decided she was going to find Elijah. She really needed someone to talk to.

Once she was dressed, Hayley left the room in search of Elijah. After a little while of looking around, she finally found him in the ship's library room. In hindsight, knowing he's a professor, she should've looked in the library right after she didn't find him in his room. But that meant nothing now.

"Hi," Hayley said as she fell back onto the couch next to him, crossing her arms.

Cocking an eyebrow at her, he asked, "Bad morning?"

"You can say that again." Hayley groaned.

"What happened?" Elijah questioned, closing the book he was reading.

"Well, first, Keelin woke me up at eight in the morning. Then she proceeded to get mad at me for a drunken mistake that I made last night. Which by the way, I am not saying that what I did was right, but I actually did her a favor."

"Why is she mad at you if you did her a favor?"

Hayley sighed. "I could have definitely went about it another way."

"That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked, turning her head to stare at him.

"I did not hear exactly what was being said, but I woke up to Freya and Keelin talking out on the balcony. Your friend did not seem to be in the best of moods."

Raising her hand, Hayley said, "You are looking at the reason."

Elijah chuckled. "From what I have seen of your friendship so far, I'm sure you two will make up in no time."

Hayley frowned. "Usually I would agree, but I don't know about this time." With a sigh, Hayley said in a somewhat hopeful tone, That is unless Freya can manage to talk her down from the proverbial edge that I unintentionally drove her onto."

"That bad huh?"

"I caught her and Freya making out," Hayley informed him.

Elijah turned to her, his facial expression one of shock.

"I was going to tell you last night, but wanted to be sober so I could gloat about winning the bet and remember it." She sighed. "I just didn't expect for today to start off how it did."

"Why do I get the impression that you catching them has something to do with why Keelin is mad at you?"

Hayley turned away to hide her face as she quietly answered, "Because it does."

"How exactly?"

"I took a picture and sent it to Sam."

"Sam?"

"Did I never mention Sam to you?"

"Not that I recall."

"Must have been Freya I mentioned her to then," Hayley said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Who is Sam?"

Hayley looked back to Elijah. "Her on and off, not really ever true girlfriend from back home."

"They're off currently?"

Hayley nodded. "Of course! I would've never stood back and let her pursue Freya if she wasn't single," she assured him. "I've been cheated on and used before, I would never knowingly let a friend or someone close to be act in such a way."

Elijah smiled, happy with what she said.

"Yeah, so, I took a picture of them and sent it to Sam," Hayley admitted. "Apparently, Sam must've texted or called Keelin, and it all went downhill from there."

"I understand why she's not happy with you."

"I do, too," Hayley said, sighing. "I don't know if I'd get this angry though. Everyone knows Sam is not right for her. She knows it as well, whether she wants to see it or not."

"Sometimes you have to let people learn things the hard way," Elijah said thoughtfully. "Even if that person is someone close to you."

Hayley offered him a small smile. "I guess you're right," she agreed. "Thanks for listening to and giving me some advice for the future."

Elijah smiled back. "Don't mention it. I'm all ears anytime you need someone to talk to."

**~AllAtSea~**

Hayley spent a little while longer hanging out with and talking to Elijah before deciding to go back to her room. She really needed to think some things through without anyone else around. Maybe watch some tv and clear her head while she waited and hoped that Keelin would call her or return to the room. She knew it was highly unlikely at this point, but she could hope.

Exiting the elevator on her room hall, she ran straight into Freya.

"I'm sorry," Hayley immediately apologized. "My head is all over the place right now."

Freya nodded her head in understanding.

"Have you seen Keelin?" Hayley asked curiously.

"Not yet," Freya answered. "I'm going to meet her right now."

Hayley looked at the ground and anywhere but at Freya. "Do you at least know what happened?"

"Keelin texted me."

"Can you tell her that I said sorry again, please. I really do feel bad for hurting her."

"I will do that.

"Thank you, Freya."

"No problem."

Freya's phone dinged. "Well, Keelin is waiting. I should go."

Hayley nodded. "Okay. See you later sometime."

"You, too," Freya said, stepping around her and entering the elevator.

Once she heard the doors close, Hayley continued towards her room.

**~AllAtSea~**

Just as Keelin had told Hayley, Hayley didn't see her for the rest of the day. Well, not face to face. She'd seen Keelin with Freya when she'd gone to get something to eat. But she ended up getting her food and taking it back to the room. Hayley really did want to give Keelin her space.

By time the sun went down and the moon came up, Hayley felt like she had gotten cabin fever. A walk sounded pretty good to her. The fresh air and smell of the ocean would do her much good.

Changing into a comfortable outfit, she grabbed her phone and room key and left the room. She was surprised to find Elijah walking towards her as she turned to make her way down the hall.

She smiled. "Hello again, Elijah."

Elijah smiled back. "Hello again to you as well, Hayley."

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I was actually coming to see you."

"Oh? You were?"

Elijah nodded as he finally reached her, stopping in front of her. "I wanted to check and make sure you are still doing alright."

"Once a gentlemen, always a gentlemen."

"I aim to please." Elijah grinned before turning to a more serious expression. "Have you seen or heard from Keelin yet?"

Hayley shook her head and sighed. "I don't think I'll see her before tomorrow."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Hayley opened her mouth to say something else but didn't get the chance. Behind Elijah she heard two females laughing. The sounds got closer with every passing second.

Looking around Elijah, Hayley's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

Noticing the look on her face, Elijah turned to look towards what Hayley was gaping at.

What were the chances that Hayley would end up baring witness to Keelin and Freya going at it two nights in a row? Apparently very possible since that's what was happening right then.

Keelin and Freya stopped in front of Freya and Elijah's bedroom door, pulling apart just long enough for Freya to unlock the door. Once the door was unlocked, Freya grabbed Keelin and pulled her to her, kissing her like she was what she needed to breathe to say alive. Freya backed into the room, pulling Keelin with her without breaking the kiss.

The sound of the door slamming shut brought Hayley back to reality. She looked at Elijah just as he turned around to face her again. The look on his face, if Hayley had to guess, was the same look that she had on hers.

"Are you sure that you did not stage what happened last night in order to make sure you won our bet?"

Looking at him with a mock glare, Hayley replied, "I am quite devious, but I am not _that_ devious."

Elijah cocked an eyebrow. "So you say."

"Haha. I would not cause a fight with my best friend just to win a bet," she told him. "And even if I was _that_ devious, there is no way I could have ever predicted that it would lead to them hooking up."

"That is true," Elijah agreed. "Well, it seems I won't be going back to my room for a while," he mused.

Hayley nodded. "You can spend however long with me," Hayley offered. "I was about to go for a walk. You could come with and then we can come back and hang out in my room."

"That sounds good to me."

Smiling, Hayley replied, "Sounds good to me, too."

Reaching out and offering Hayley his hand, Elijah asked, "Shall we?"

Taking his hand without hesitation, not missing the electric like spark suddenly coursing through her body, Hayley responded, "We shall."

**~AllAtSea~**

"Thanks for keeping me company during my walk," Hayley said with a smile on her face as she and Elijah made their way back to her room.

"Anytime," he replied sincerely. "In fact, I have come to look forward to walks with you."

Hayley could feel the blush creeping onto her face. "Likewise," Hayley agreed. "Maybe we should agree to at least one walk together a day for the remainder of the cruise?"

Elijah grinned. "I much like that idea."

"Great. I will be looking forward to those walks," Hayley said, unlocking her room door. "Come on in."

The second they walked into the room, they could hear the noises coming through the wall. Freya and Keelin were extremely loud. Hayley hadn't realized just how close their rooms were before now.

"Not weird at all," Hayley said, trying not to laugh.

"Not awkward either," Elijah added, also holding back a laugh.

"So um... the pool on deck 12 is hosting an outdoor movie night tonight," Hayley said, already on her way to get her bathing suit. "We can go there."

Elijah didn't hesitate in shaking his head and agreeing with her. "I am up for anything that gets me out of here."

Pulling her bathing suit out of the drawer, she rushed to the bathroom, calling behind her. "Let me change into my bathing suit and we will go."

"Take your time."

Stopping and turning back, Hayley laughed. "In most cases I would take my time, but..." More noises through the wall stopped her from continuing her sentence.

Elijah chuckled nervously, looking anywhere but at her.. "I will be here."

"I will literally be just a minute."

**~AllAtSea~**

Arriving at the pool, Hayley couldn't not laugh as she caught sight of the movie screen. The movie playing out on the screen was not one she'd ever expect to see playing while out in the middle of the ocean. What was the person in charge thinking?

"What the hell are they thinking playing _that_ movie?" Hayley wondered out loud. "Of all the movies they could choose, why that one?"

"The better question would be, why are so many people here watching it?" Elijah said with a chuckle.

"Maybe they are escaping their sibling and friend hooking up next door as well," Hayley joked, finding an unoccupied lounge chair and sitting down.

Elijah played along as he sat down in the empty one next to her. "In that case, they all came to the right place."

"Right." Hayley agreed, laughing. "Watching a movie about a ship that sinks while on an actual ship is so much better than listening to two people have sex in the next room."

"Especially if one of those people are family."

"Keelin is like a sister to me, so I kind of get what you mean. I have lived with her, more or less, my whole life. This is actually quite normal for her."

"Hooking up?"

Hayley laughed. "Being loud."

"Oh, yes, right."

They both laughed at that.

"I'm going to go float in the pool," Hayley said, standing up and stretching her arms. "Do you want to come with?"

Elijah shook his head. "No, you go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Suit yourself then." Hayley shrugged, pulling her cover up dress over off. She didn't miss the way Elijah's eyes roamed over her body. "See something you like?"

Elijah immediately looked up at her. The look on his face was a mix between shock that she'd seen him and also guilt that she'd caught him. She also saw a hint of appreciation.

Giving him a small smile, she assured him, "You don't have to feel guilty about looking me over. Trust me, you're not the first one to do it. You are however the first to actually look guilty when I caught you."

"I should not have stared without your permission."

"It's fine, Elijah. I promise." Hayley grinned. "I'm glad you like what you see."

Before Elijah could say something else, Hayley walked off to go get a pool raft.

**~AllAtSea~**

"Are you absolutely sure you don't want to come relax in here with me?" Hayley called to Elijah who was sitting on the edge of the pool with his feet in the water. "It's very calming to float in a pool on a ship that's floating in the ocean."

"I'm good sitting here," Elijah replied, waving her off. "You enjoy the calming float."

"Suit yourself," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "A bet loser like yourself probably should sit on the side of the pool now that I think about it."

"What did you say?"

"You heard me."

Elijah stood up. "I did hear you. I just want to give you a chance to change your words."

Hayley raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or else."

"Or else what?"

Before she knew what was happening, a wave of water had her falling off of the raft she was on. Coming up from under, she spit out the water that got into her mouth during the tip over.

"What the hell?" she asked, erupting in laughter as Elijah swam over to her. "You could've warned me."

"I did."

"No, you didn't."

"I said or else."

"That could've meant anything," Hayley pointed out, moving her arms and kicking her feet to stay afloat. "I would have never expected that to mean you'd jump in and send me flying off my raft."

"Your reaction was much more real this way."

"You jerk!" Hayley exclaimed, pushing a wave of water at him. "See how you like it." She laughed splashing him over and over again a few more times.

"You better stop that," Elijah warned in a teasing tone.

"Or what?"

"Do you really want to do this again?"

Hayley grinned mischievously at him. "Or what?"

Once again, Elijah didn't give her any indication he was about to move in on her. She was again submerged under water, his hands gently on her shoulders, dunking her under.

"Damn it! I should've seen that coming," Hayley said, reemerging from below the surface.

Deciding that she wasn't going to get out smarted by him a third time, without a word, Hayley launched herself at him. She knew she'd taken him by surprise due to the fact she was able to take him under so easily.

That action led to what felt like hours of back and forth play in the pool. Hayley honestly didn't remember the last time she had this much fun and laughed with a guy. She had never had this kind of fun with Jackson. Elijah really did seem like a one of a kind guy in her life. Never had she met someone like Elijah before. He was often times so serious, but he could be so much fun, too. He was a little bit of everything. He was someone she could definitely see herself falling for. If she wasn't already.

"Okay, stop! Stop!" Hayley exclaimed, feeling her entire body almost give out; All of this fun was a big workout.

"Give up?"

Hayley shook her head. "I don't give up. My mind is all in it," Hayley insisted. "My body, however, hurts."

"Now we can't have that." Elijah smiled, moving closer to her.

"No, we can not. I'd rather not drowned from my body giving up and sinking me to the bottom."

"I'd go down and get you."

"I have no doubt that you would." Hayley smiled. "I can't recall a time that I'd had this much fun."

"Neither can I."

"I'm very happy that I decided to come on this vacation," Hayley said, feeling herself move even closer to him.

"So am I," Elijah agreed also seeming to move closer to her. "I almost didn't."

Hayley licked her lips, looking from Elijah's lips to his eyes and back to his lips before settling on his eyes. "I'm happy you did come."

A rush of excitement coursed through her body upon seeing Elijah's eyes travel the same path on her. She'd be lying if she said she didn't really want to kiss him right then. And it was clear he wanted to kiss her, too. But was it too soon? She'd only known him less than a week. Usually she didn't kiss someone this soon unless it didn't mean anything. This thing between her and Elijah felt like something. She wouldn't kiss him now and ruin whatever could be. As much as it pained her to do, she couldn't let this happen. Not this soon.

"We should probably go back to the room," Hayley said, breaking eye contact.

Elijah nodded his head in agreement.

Without a word, they both swam over to the ladders on opposite sides and climbed out of the pool.

" _That was a close one_ ," Hayley thought to herself making her way over to where there things were just as Elijah held out a towel to her. She took it, flashing a brief smile at him.

Hayley wasn't going to deny the fact that she was very much attracted to Elijah. But after all that happened with her ex, she didn't know if she could take another heartbreak. She and Elijah were bound to go their separate ways after the cruise was over. Hayley wasn't sure if she'd be able to handle it if she let herself get too involved with Elijah. A kiss would no doubt bring her that much more involved with him.

Judging by the way Elijah also pulled away, Hayley wondered if he was thinking the same thing. Hayley was suddenly more curious as to what Elijah's relationship status. He never mentioned a relationship. Him being a gentlemen and all, Hayley was sure he would've told her if he wasn't available. He didn't give her a player vibe in even the slightest.

Or maybe he was even in a similar situation as she was? Did he have an ex that he wasn't too fond of currently? So many possibilities. But Hayley didn't feel right asking him about such a thing. After all, it was none of her business unless he wanted to tell her himself.

**~AllAtSea~**

Arriving back to the room, Hayley made a beeline to the her dresser. "I should have something for you to wear in here," she said looking back over her shoulder towards him.

Elijah eyed her, looking a tad bit confused, "I'm not sure I'd fit into or look good in any of your clothes."

Hayley laughed, turning back to rummage through the drawer. "You might just be surprised."

"It wouldn't be the first time you surprised me."

"I assure you that it won't be the last either." Finding what she was looking for, Hayley turned and held out a pair of sweatpants to him. "Here. You can wear these."

Staring at her, he hesitantly reached forward and took the from her. Giving them a once over, he looked at her with an inquisitive expression.

"What?" Hayley questioned, shrugging her shoulders. "Men's sweatpants are more baggy and comfy. And they have pockets which for some reason women's sweats do not."

Elijah nodded. "If you say so."

"You can change first. I'll go second."

"I will only take a minute."

"I am in no rush."

**~AllAtSea~**

"You can sleep in Keelin's bed tonight," Hayley said when she returned from the bathroom. "I highly doubt that she will be returning tonight."

Elijah stood there staring at the bed hesitantly.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing," he replied. "It's just that I am not sure that I feel comfortable sleeping in her bed without her own permission."

"Once again, you are a total gentlemen." Hayley smiled, walking over to her own bed. "You can sleep in my bed with me then."

Elijah coughed nervously. "Um. I'm not so sure that's a good idea."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I promise I don't bite," she assured him, pulling the covers down. "Plus, I'm offering and I have faith that you will not try anything. Otherwise, I would not have offered."

"Are you absolutely sure?"

Nodding her head, Hayley replied as she crawled into bed, getting comfortable under the covers, "Absolutely sure." She patted the bed next to her. "I wouldn't say I was if I was not."

"If you are sure," Elijah said, making his way over to the bed.

Hayley laughed. "Just get in bed and go to sleep," she said, reaching over and turning off the lamp light.

She could feel the other half of the bed dip as Elijah laid down. A smile that she couldn't, nor even tried to keep from forming, came over her lips. Something about him being in the bed with her made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"Goodnight, Elijah."

"Goodnight, Hayley."


End file.
